Lucharé por tu amor
by ManolitoOMG666
Summary: Desde la derrota de la Ballena Blanca y el Culto de la Bruja, Rem ha decido pelear por Subaru, pero nos sera tan fácil, ya que alguien tratara de separarlos, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer y las consecuencias de las mismas. Rem y Subaru tendrán que pasar por muchas cosas para poder estar juntos. Lo lograran? Mal summary pero léanlo, y espero que les guste :3 CANCELADO
1. Capitulo 1

Esta es mi primera historia, así que espero que sea de su agrado, tratare de dar lo mejor para que sea una buena historia y logre capturarlos.

Re: Zero Kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsuno no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, si fueran míos, Subaru estaría con Rem :v

[] Pensamientos

() Acciones/señalizaciones

 **Capítulo 1:**

Después de vencer a la "Ballena blanca" y al "Culto de la Bruja" todos los guerreros que lucharon contra la mabestia, y los arzobispos, regresaron a la capital, donde Crusch (al haber regresado con la mitad de los guerreros sobrevivientes después de matar a la Ballena Blanca) dio la noticia donde señala a los valientes caballeros y mercenarios que destruyeron a la mabestia que había atemorizado al Reino de Lugnica por 400 años, donde fueron recibidos con alegría por todos los habitantes del reino. Fueron todos en desfile, donde varias personas saludaban, lloraban de alegría y otros de tristeza al recordar a sus seres queridos que fueron asesinadas por la mabestia, al llegar a la Capital Real, todos se detuvieron, Julius fue el primero en pasar, donde volteo a ver a la multitud que los rodeaba. Y les hablo con voz fuerte y serena

Julius: Queridos ciudadanos del Reino de Lugnica, en este día, celebramos una victoria muy satisfactoria, una victoria que no fue nada sencilla, una victoria que se llevó a muchos seres queridos, muchos padres, madres, hermanos, hermanas, hijos, hijas, esposos… Hemos sufrido 400 años desde que esa mabestia empezó a atacar, y en esos 400 años jamás tuvimos una oportunidad para atacar o al menos defendernos… Pero se acabó! Que este día quede grabado en todos lados, donde la Ballena Blanca pereció…

Aldeano: Bravo! (Los demás aldeanos y nobles aplauden con gran alegría)

Aldeano: Que viva Julius por acabar con la mabestia!

Aldeanos: (En coro) Que viva! (Empiezan a aplaudir y gritar con alegría)

Julius: Alto! Yo no soy el responsable de esto, todos lo hicimos juntos, los caballeros, los mercenarios… Pero, aunque sea difícil decirlo, esta victoria es gracias a una persona, que supo donde y cuando aparecería la mabestia, que lucho cuando no había esperanzas, que no se rindió ni se dejó vencer ante el miedo, y sobre todo al ser demasiado débil…

Voz: Oye!

Julius: Lo lamento, esa persona es, Natzuki Subaru!

(Los aldeanos empiezan a gritar de alegría)

Julius: Ven Subaru

Subaru: (Se pone al lado de Julius)

Julius: Este muchacho, fue el responsable de la victoria

Subaru: (Avergonzado) No fui yo, solo les di información

Crusch: Es cierto que no eres de los más fuertes (ve como Subaru la mira con enojo) pero aun así, al ser el más débil, le diste fuerza a mis tropas de seguir adelante y no rendirse

Wilhelm: Gracias a ti, este anciano, puedo pelear con todas sus fuerzas para vengar a mi amada esposa

Emilia: Si no fuera por ti Subaru-kun, todos los aldeanos del pueblo hubieran muerto a manos del culto de la bruja

Julius: Si no fuera por ti, el culto de la bruja habría hecho quien sabe que con los aldeanos e incluso con los residentes del reino, eres un verdadero héroe

Aldeanos: SUBARU! SUBARU! SUBARU! (Gritan con alegría)

Subaru: (Avergonzado) Gracias! Gracias a todos!

Aldeanos: (Dan un grito de júbilo)

Subaru: (Se rasca la cabeza, avergonzado)

Julius: Él es el héroe del Reino de Lugnica! (Le acerca la mano) Amigos?

Subaru: (con una sonrisa en su rostro) Amigos (estrechan las manos)

Wilhelm: Subaru, toma esta carroza, podrán llegar a su mansión sin llegar fatigados

Subaru: Gracias

En honor a todos los guerreros caídos, tanto en la batalla como en los transcurridos 400 años, dan un día de luto donde todos podrán velar el alma de sus seres queridos para que puedan descansar en paz y sin remordimiento alguno. Tanto Subaru, Emilia, Puck, Rem y Ram suben a la carroza que Wilhelm le da a Subaru para que regresen a la mansión de Roswaal. Al estar lleno en la parte de adentro, Subaru decide ir en la parte del conductor donde Rem lleva las riendas de Patrasche, donde se sienta a su lado.

En el camino Subaru iba algo distraído, lo cual Rem nota

Rem: Subaru-kun, pasa algo?

Subaru: Que? Ee n-no, nada (Se rasca la cabeza)

Rem: Estas cansado Subaru-kun?

Subaru: La verdad sí, no es normal que un día estés recuperando el prana, y al siguiente matando una ballena voladora de 500 metros sobre un dragón y matando a unos locos amantes de una bruja [lo cual repetí más de 3 veces] (Con cara malhumorada)

Rem: (Se ríe)

Subaru: De que te ríes Rem-rim (con cara graciosa)

Rem: De lo gracioso que puede ser Subaru-kun

Subaru: Para mi es difícil procesar ese nivel de miedo, cansancio, dolor, alegría, tristeza en un día (Se rasca la cabeza)

Rem: Tienes razón Subaru-kun

Subaru: Por cierto Rem-rim, peleaste muy bien (sonriendo)

Rem: (Se sonroja) Gra-gracias Subaru-kun, Rem peleo lo mejor que pudo para demostrarle a Subaru-kun lo fuerte que es Rem

Subaru: (Le acaricia la cabeza) Sé que res fuerte Rem-rin, tanto que me das miedo jaja (ríe nervioso)

Rem: (Se entristece) Subaru-kun le tiene miedo a Rem?

Subaru: Cla-claro que no, bueno si… Cuando estábamos en el bosque peleando contra esas malditas mabestias estabas tan furiosa que los matabas con un solo golpe, desde ahí decidí jamás hacerte enojar

Rem: Rem no podría enojarse con su héroe (algo triste)

Subaru: Pero, cuando saltaste a abrazarme, me sentí feliz por saber que te preocupabas por mi (se sonroja)

Rem: (Se sonroja) Rem se preocupa mucho por Subaru-kun

Subaru: (La mira) Y yo me preocupo por ti, Rem-rim

Rem: (Baja la mirada sonrojada)

Patrasche: (gruñe)

Subaru: Y claro también me preocupo por ti Patrasche (le soba el lomo)

Patrasche: (voltea a ver a Rem con orgullo)

Rem: (mira fijamente a Patrasche sería)

Subaru nota que Rem y su dragón se ven con aires de competencia y celos, entones le acaricia el lomo a Patrasche y le acaricia la cabeza a Rem para calmar la situación. Cuando finalmente se calman Subaru continúa hablando plácidamente con Rem, siguieron hablando por horas mientras llegaban a la mansión de Roswaal, en la cual una molesta Ram y una indiferente Emilia ven como la pareja ríe feliz y habla plácidamente sobre cualquier cosa que dijera y/o hiciera Subaru.

Al cabo de 3 horas de camino hacia la mansión, finalmente llegan, donde la primera en bajar es Emilia, que con una cara seria y se dirige a su habitación, donde la detiene Ram

Ram: Emilia-sama, tan solo entremos a la mansión, les cocinaremos algo

Emilia: Muchas gracias Ram

Ram: No hay problema Emilia-sama

Emilia: Por cierto Ram, donde esta Subaru?

Ram: Le dije a Balse que llevara a su dragón al establo del señor Roswaal

Emilia: Subaru conoce el establo? porque lo podría acom… (Es interrumpida por Ram)

Ram: Lamento decirle que Rem se ofreció para guiarlo

Emilia: (Seria) Ya veo… Gracias Ram

Ram: No hay problema Emilia-sama (Hace una reverencia y se retira)

Emilia: (Se dirige a su habitación) Últimamente Subaru y Rem se ven más unidos, verdad Puck?

Puck: (Sale del cristal) Tienes razón, seguramente por estar mucho tiempo en el territorio de Crusch mientras recuperaba su pranaaaaaa… (Bosteza)

Emilia: (Algo triste) Podría qué ser que Subaru sienta algo por Rem?

Puck: Eso no lo sé, pero podría ser (Lamiendo su pata)

Emilia: Hablare con Rem (Seria)

Puck: Espero que no cometas una equivocación

Luego de darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa (ya que la que tenía estaba sucia y algo descuidada por la pelea con el culto de la bruja) baja al comedor donde solo se encuentra Beatrice. Emilia se sienta en su respectivo lugar y espera a que la comida llegue, lo cual no tarda mucho ya que llega Subaru (ya vestido como sirviente) con una bandeja con la comida de Beatrice y Emilia, luego les sirve a ambas.

Subaru: Ten tu comida Emilia-tan! Espero que te guste, ya que me esforcé para hacer esta deliciosa comida (haciendo su típica pose)

Emilia: Muchas gracias Subaru (le sonríe)

Beatrice: Algo me dice que Ram y Rem te ayudaron a hacer la mayoría de comida (seria)

Subaru: Cla-claro qu no [Como lo descubrió] Y ten, pequeña loli (con cara burlona)

Beatrice: Deja de llamarme loli! (Con cara enojada) o te lanzare por la ventana

Subaru: (Con cara burlona) Si lo haces Puck se enojara. No es así Puck?

Puck: (Tomando leche) Por supuesto

Subaru: (Le sonríe burlonamente a Beatrice) Decías

Beatrice: Un día de estos Subaru (con cara enojada y un puño cerrado) Hmm, me voy (se retira a la biblioteca con su comida)

Subaru: Hasta luego, loli (se ríe y se empieza a retirar)

Emilia: A dónde vas Subaru?

Subaru: A comer con Rem y Ram, ya que no puedo comer con ustedes por ser "mayordomo"

Emilia: M-me gustaría que comieras aquí conmigo… (Sonrojada)

Subaru: (Sonrojado) En-enserio?

Emilia: S-si, bu-bueno para así no comer sola, a menos que quieras comer con Rem y Ram (algo triste)

Subaru: Les diré que comeré contigo (Sonrojado y va a la cocina)

Emilia: Esta bien (sonríe)

Subaru sale corriendo hacia la cocina para traer su comida mientras Ram y Rem lo miran extrañados por su actitud, Rem observa como Subaru toma su comida y empieza a salir, antes que salga Rem lo detiene agarrándole la mano.

Rem: Subaru-kun, a donde vas con tu comida? (Dudosa)

Subaru: Iré a comer con Emilia-tan, porque? (Dudoso)

Rem: Mientras Rem acompañaba a Subaru-kun a dejar a Patrasche, Rem preguntó si Subaru podría comer con Rem y Nee-sama (triste y algo enojada)

Subaru: Lo lamento, lo olvidé por completo (golpeando su mano en su frente)

Ram: Balse, eres muy malo al haber dejado plantada a Rem que estaba con esperanzas de comer contigo (seria, abrazando a Rem)

Rem: Subaru-kun (mirando tristemente a Subaru)

Subaru: Lo lamento Rem-rin (se le ilumina el rostro) te tengo una propuesta

Rem: Eh? (Con los ojos húmedos)

Subaru: Porque no salimos a caminar en la tarde luego de terminar la limpieza de la mansión? ( con una sonrisa)

Rem: Lo prometes Subaru-kun? (Con una sonrisa)

Subaru: Cuando he roto una promesa? (Con cara orgullosa)

Ram: Cuando Emilia-sama te ordenó quedarte en la mansión mientras ella iba a la capital. Cuando Emilia-sama te ordenó quedarte en los dominios de Crusch para recuperarte. Y cuando Rem te pidió que comieras con ella (seria)

Subaru: (con cara deprimida) tan mala visión tienes de mi (se va a una esquina)

Ram: Si (seria) todavía no sé cómo Rem se ena... (La interrumpe Rem)

Rem: Su-Subaru-kun, no te preocupes, nos veremos después (ríe nerviosa y sonrojada)

Subaru: Gracias Rem-rin! (La abraza)

Rem: (sonrojada le devuelve el abrazo)

Ram: Deberías ir con Emilia-sama, te debe estar esperando Balse

Subaru: Cierto! Nos vemos! (Sale de la cocina)

Ram: Cómo fue que te enamoraste de ese tipo (seria)

Rem: hay muchas razones por la cual Rem se enamoró de Subaru-kun (sonrojada)

Ram: (suspira) Está bien, no puedo hacer nada. Balse no es mala persona, pero es muy estúpido (seria)

Rem: para Rem, Subaru-kun es prefecto (muy sonrojada)

Ram: (suspira) Está bien, te ayudaré, aunque tenga mis dudas, espero no arrepentirme (sonríe)

Rem: Nee-sama! (la abraza)

Ram: (le devuelve el abrazo)

Mientras tanto, Subaru regresa al comedor con Emilia, quien ya había comido algo porque Subaru había tardado un poco

Subaru: (se sienta al lado de Emilia) Ya regrese, Emilia-tan!

Emilia: Esta bien Subaru. Por cierto, porque tardaste mucho? (algo dudosa)

Subaru: Emm, estaba hablando con Rem y Ram para que me dejaran comer contigo (Rascándose la cabeza)

Emilia: Ya veo (seria)

Subaru: Pasa algo?

Emilia: N-no nada (nerviosa) come Subaru, veo que ya tienes hambre

Subaru: Gracias por la comida!

Emilia: Veo que Rem y tú se han hecho más unidos (seria)

Subaru: Porque lo dices? (nervioso)

Emilia: Porque desde que fueron a los dominios de Crusch, veo que hablan más, van a la mayoría de lugares juntos, cuando no sabes algo Rem es la primera en ofrecerse para ayudarte (seria)

Subaru: (nervioso) La verdad si jeje, pero, eso significa, que nos has observado mucho, verdad?

Emilia: Po-por supuesto que no! (enojada y sonrojada)

Subaru: Acaso, Emilia-tan esta celosa (Con cara burlona y soñadora)

Emilia: Co-cómo crees? (nerviosa y algo enojada)

Subaru: Jajaja es broma Emilia-tan! (riéndose)

Emilia: (ríe nerviosa) jeje

Después de esa charla, siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, mientras Subaru hacia alguna tontería para hacer reír a Emilia, lo cual funciono en varias ocasiones, haciendo que Emilia riera a carcajadas en varias ocasiones, cuando finalmente terminaron de comer, Emilia fue la primera en retirase, ya que tenía que continuar haciendo los planes para la candidatura para el reinado de Lugnica, en la cual tenía desventaja al ser medio-elfa y que Crusch al ser una quien derroto a la ballena blanca, tenía más ventaja. Subaru recogió los platos y se retiró a la cocina, donde se puso a lavarlos.

Cuando termina de lavarlos, se seca las manos y abre la puerta para salir, pero choca con alguien, haciendo que callera de espaldas (golpeándose la cabeza) y la otra persona encima de él, haciendo así una pose incomoda y algo prometedora

Subaru: Auch! (tratando de levantarse) pero que…?

Rem: Su-Subaru-kun (se levanta rápidamente) Lo-lo siento, no era la intención de Rem el caer sobre Subaru-kun (haciendo una reverencia)

Subaru: No te preocupes Rem-rin, fue un accidente (sonríe)

Rem: (asustada) Subaru-kun! Estas bien!?

Subaru: Porque lo dices? (siente algo liquido en la cabeza) Que? ( pone su mano en la cabeza) Sangre

Rem: Subaru-kun! (asustada)

Subaru: No te preocupes, estoy bien

Rem: Subaru-kun! Estas sangrando! (Asustada)

Subaru: (se toca la cabeza y ve sangre) Auch, estaré bien, solo me lavare y pondré una venda

Rem: (se arrodilla) Subaru-kun pon tu cabeza en el regazo de Rem

Subaru: Pe-pero mancharé tu ropa (nervioso y preocupado)

Rem: No le importa a Rem

Subaru: E-está bien (pone su cabeza en las piernas de Rem)

Rem: (crea una bola de agua y empieza a curar a Subaru)

Subaru: [Que suave es el regazo de Rem]

Rem: (Concentrada)

Subaru: [me recuerda a la vez que caí cansado por el entrenamiento con Wilhelm] (sonríe)

Rem: Que pasa Subaru-kun?

Subaru: Estoy feliz (sonríe)

Rem: Subaru-kun está feliz por ser golpeado por Rem? (triste)

Subaru: N-no, de hecho estoy feliz porque recordé la vez que estaba entrenando con Wilhelm, y caí por el cansancio y me dejaste recostarme en tu regazo (sonríe sonrojado)

Rem: (Sonrojada) Sa-sabes que ayudaría a Subaru-kun cuando lo necesite (sonríe)

Subaru: (sonrojado) Gra-gracias Rem-rin

Rem: (sonríe sonrojada) Ya esta Subaru-kun

Subaru: Gracias Rem-rin

De repente Emilia y Ram entran a la cocina y ven a Rem de rodillas y a Subaru reposando su cabeza en el regazo de la misma. Las dos ven a la pareja sorprendidas, Emilia algo enojada y celosa, y Ram sonriendo porque sabía los sentimientos de Rem y se sentía feliz de ver a su hermana haciendo un gran progreso al acercarse más a Subaru.

Emilia: Subaru! Que estás haciendo!? (Sorprendida y enojada)

Subaru: N-no es lo que piensas Emilia-tan! (asustado) Pregúntale a Rem-rin!

Emilia: Rem! Explícate!

Rem: (al ver que Subaru trata de levantarse, le agarra el suéter y hace que vuelva a poner su cabeza en su regazo) Vera Emilia-sama, Rem entro de repente a la cocina haciendo que chocara con Subaru-kun, luego Subaru-kun cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza y empezó a sangrar…

Emilia: (enojada) Eso no explica por qué están así!

Rem: Rem le dijo a Subaru-kun que pusiera su cabeza en el regazo de Rem para así poder curarlo

Emilia: (Un poco más calmada) Está bien… Ram llévate a Subaru para que haga sus respectivas tareas

Ram: Como ordene Emilia-sama, vamos Balse (le agarra el cabello y lo saca arrastrándolo)

Subaru: Eso duele Ram! (tratando de soltarse)

Rem: Nee-sama, con cuidado! (preocupada)

Emilia: Rem… (Seria)

Rem: (se levanta) Dígame Emilia-sama (sonríe)

Emilia: Aléjate de Subaru (seria)

Rem: (seria) Porque debería

Emilia: (Se sorprende por el cambio repentino de actitud de Rem) Porque lo amo!

Rem: Rem también ama a Subaru-kun, y se de los sentimientos que Emilia-sama tiene por Subaru-kun

Emilia: Entonces si sabes, aléjate (molesta)

Rem: Me temo que no es posible eso (seria) Rem peleara para ganarse el amor de Subaru-kun (decidida)

Emilia: (Enojada) Porque crees que se enamoraría de una sirvienta como tú!?

Rem: (Seria) Porque los sentimientos de Rem son puros. Además Rem estuvo cuando Emilia-sama lastimo a Subaru-kun en la Capital Real. Rem estuvo cuando lo obligo a estar lejos de la mansión del señor Roswaal. Rem estuvo cuando pelearon contra la ballena blanca. REM A ESTADO MAS TIEMPO CON SUBARU-KUN! (Enojada) REM SE HA PREOCUPADO MAS POR SUBARU-KUN QUE EMILIA-SAMA! (enojada)

Emilia: (callada)

Rem: Rem no se rendirá. (Seria) Con su permiso Emilia-sama (sale de la cocina)

Emilia: (Llorando) Tampoco me rendiré (decidida)

Desde ese momento tanto Emilia como Rem, empezaron a ser rivales para ganarse el amor de Subaru, pero lo que no sabía una de ellas era que la otra tenía una forma de deshacerse de la otra.

No importaba el precio, haría que Subaru se enamore de ella…

 **Fin capítulo 1**

Este es mi primer fanfic así que espero que les guste, aceptaría ideas para poder alimentar más esta historia para que hacerla de una mejor manera, para que les pueda gustar a tod s

Tratare de subir capítulos cada semana, pero no prometo nada :v

Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Capitulo 2

Continuo diciendo que es mi primera historia, así que me encantaría que me dieran su opinión y/o sus correcciones e ideas para ir mejorando poco a poco la historia. Y ya hay 55 personas leyendo esto! Wow, algo es algo XD

Así sin más preámbulos, empecemos!

Re: Zero no me pertenece

[] Pensamientos

() Acciones/señalizaciones

 **Capítulo 2**

Luego de la discusión de Rem con Emilia, Rem salió de la cocina y fue directo al patio ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la mansión de Roswaal. Primero tenía que podar algunas ramas, y arreglar los errores de Ram al podar mal la mayoría de árboles. Después de eso tuvo que limpiar las ventanas del primer piso, no le llevo mucho tiempo ya que se mantenían limpias todo el tiempo. Luego tuvo que barrer el primer piso ya que Subaru lo había barrido mal, lo cual lo hizo rápidamente como ella acostumbra.

Pero, a pesar que hacia bien su trabajo y rápido, tenía la mente en otro lado, por la forma que le hablo a Emilia, de cierta forma se sentía culpable de todo lo que le dijo.

Rem: [Porque Rem le hablo así a Emilia-sama, esa forma no fue correcta de responderle] (callada mientras barría) [Pero Rem tenía razón, Emilia-sama le ha hecho daño a Subaru-kun y Rem ama mucho a Subaru-kun… Ama sus manos, sus ojos, su mirada, su forma de comportarse, parece un niño, pero más porque no se da por vencido, el pelea por las demás personas, aunque el no sea tan fuerte, todo eso y más es la razón que Rem ama a Subaru-kun]

Rem estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando Ram se puso atrás de ella, Ram aprovechando la situación, se le ocurrió la idea de gritar…

Ram: Balse está caminando desnudo por el pasillo! (Gritando)

Rem: (Tira la escoba y levanta la vista buscando a Subaru) Donde!?

Ram: Mmm no sabía que tenías ese tipo de pensamiento hacia Subaru (Cara burlona)

Rem: Ne-Nee-sama! (Roja de la vergüenza) Po-porque hiciste eso!?

Ram: Llevo parada aquí como por 5 min y ni te diste cuenta, te veías distraída, así que quise traerte de vuelta (Riendo burlonamente)

Rem: (callada y sonrojada)

Ram: Vamos Rem, no te molestes (la abraza)

Rem: Rem no esta enojada con Nee-sama, solo esta pensativa (con la mista hacia el suelo)

Ram: (Siente algo raro por la actitud de Rem) Dime que paso Rem

Rem: N-no creo que debería (seria)

Ram: Somos hermanas, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras (Sonríe)

Rem: Esta bien (suspira)

Rem le cuenta todo lo que paso en la cocina junto con Emilia, le dijo todo lo que le dijo Emilia, y sobre todo, le conto sobre como ella le hablo a Emilia sobre cómo había tratado a Subaru. Mientras contaba todo, Ram hacia expresiones como de enojo, sorpresa, alegría…

Rem: Y eso fue lo que paso (Viendo a Rem)

Ram: Dices como si "eso" fuera tan normal (seria) Pero a la vez debo felicitarte Rem (Sonriendo)

Rem: Porque Nee-sama? (Confundida)

Ram: Porque jamás creí que fueras a hablarle así a alguien (Sonríe) Eso demuestra que si amas mucho a Balse (Sonriendo)

Rem: S-si, Rem ama mucho a Subaru-kun (sonrojada) Por eso Rem no se rendirá (Decidida)

Ram: Me alegro por ti hermana (sonríe) Pero, deberías darte prisa

Rem: Porque? (Dudosa)

Ram: Que no Balse te había prometido ir a caminar por la mansión después de que cada uno terminara su trabajo? (Sonriendo Burlonamente)

Rem: Como Rem se pudo olvidar!? (Alterada)

Ram: Tranquila Rem, él dijo cuándo termináramos de hacer el trabajo de cada uno, pero como veo, él no ha terminado (Ve por la ventana)

Rem: (Se acerca a la ventana) Que?

Se puede observar desde la ventana a un Subaru tirado en el lodo, se desconoce las razones por la cual está en el lodo.

Subaru: L-lo lamento Beatice! (Viendo hacia una ventana que estaba rota)

Beatrice: Te dije que no me volvieras a llamar Loli! (Enojada y se va)

Esa es la razón…

Regresando Con Ram y Rem

Ram: Por lo que veo tienes tiempo para arreglarte (Sonríe)

Rem: P-pero Rem todavía no h terminado de barrer, y a Rem le falta limpiar las habitaciones del 3 nivel y todavía Rem no orde… (La interrumpe Ram)

Ram: Me encargare de eso (Sonríe)

Rem: Pero Nee-sama (Sorprendida)

Ram: No es nada Rem, te dije que te ayudaría con Balse, así que ve con el (Le guiña un ojo)

Rem: Muchas gracias Ne-sama! (La abraza y sale corriendo a su habitación)

Ram: (Sonríe y barre lo que le hace falta) Suerte Rem (Escucha que alguien se acerca y se voltea)

Emilia: Hola Ram (Sonríe)

Ram: (Recordando lo que le dijo Rem, pero actúa normal) Buenas tardes Emilia-sama

Emilia: Disculpa Ram, no has visto a Subaru? (Sonriendo)

Ram: Disculpe Emilia-sama, pero desconozco el paradero de Balse (Mintiendo)

Emilia: Oh, y Rem? (Seria)

Ram: La última vez la vi lavando el baño del 4 nivel (Mintiendo)

Emilia: Esta bien, gracias Ram (Se da la vuelta y se aleja lentamente)

Ram: No hay problema Emilia-sama (Hace una reverencia) [Espero que no se encuentre con Rem y con Balse, me gustaría ayudarlos de alguna manera]

Emilia: Por cierto Ram (Dándose la vuelta) Ya terminaste de hacer tu oficio?

Ram: Me falta solo limpiar su habitación Emilia-sama, porque la pregunta si se puede saber (dudosa)

Emilia: Bueno, porque estaré en mi habitación, y me gustaría que nadie entrara ya que estaré algo ocupada (Sonríe) Si quieres puedes seguir mañana

Ram: Como desee Emilia-sama (hace una reverencia)

Emilia: (Hace una reverencia y se aleja lentamente)

Ram: Quien lo diría, si podre ayudar (Sonríe y se va a su habitación)

Ya con la resiente información que Emilia le dio a Ram, Ram se va a su habitación para idear un plan que pueda hacer que Rem y Subaru se hagan más unidos e incluso que logren ser algo más, lo cual no fue fácil ya que quería evitar a toda costa que Emilia se llegara a enterar que su hermana tenía una "cita" con Subaru, pero haría lo que pudiera para que todo saliera bien

En el caso de Rem, ella estaba súper nerviosa, ya que tendría una cita con su amor no correspondido XD, ella no tenia mucha ropa que ponerse, ya que en su totalidad usa su ropa de Maid, pero al saber que a Subaru le gustan las Maids, se dejó la ropa, solo tomo un baño para relajarse y arreglarse apropiadamente para Subaru.

Subaru… Bueno, el simplemente se tomó un baño para quitarse el lodo y se puso su ropa casual, pero por una extraña razón, sentía la necesidad de estar un poco más arreglado. Al no saber las horas, se fue al pequeño lago que está en el centro de la mansión a esperar a Rem.

Subaru: (Sentado) Invite a Rem a una cita y no sé qué hacer o decir (Siente como algo le golpea la cabeza) Hey! (Ve un pedazo de papel hecho bolita) Que es esto? (La abre)

 _ **Sabía que algo así pasaría, así que te ayudare…**_

 _ **Primero salúdala correctamente y dile que se ve hermosa, apuesto que se sonrojara.**_

 _ **Luego, invítala a que se siente a tu lado, y saca algún tema de conversación, si no puedes sacar un tema, invítala a caminar por el jardín.**_

 _ **Por el momento solo eso, te llegaran más cuando vea que metas la pata.**_

Subaru: Quien a escrito esto? (dudoso) no creo que me sirva (lo tira al lago, y algo lo golpea más fuerte)Auch! (Ve que es una piedra con una nota en ella) Una piedra!? Es en serio!? Eso dolió! (Busca al responsable pero no ve nada) Ah (suspira y lee la nota)

 _ **No seas estúpido!**_

 _ **Lo vuelves a hacer y te lanzo una piedra más grande…**_

Subaru: Esta bien! No lo volveré a hacer! (Grita fastidiado)

¿?: Hacer que? (Dudos )

Subaru: N-no, nada (Guarda la nota en su bolsa y se voltea) Rem!

Rem: Ho-hola Subaru-kun (Se sonroja)

Subaru: (Observa completamente a Rem)

Rem: (Se sonroja mas) N-no veas así a Rem, Subaru-kun

Subaru: (Ve que Rem está más linda, ya que su traje de Maid estaba más deslumbrante, tenía un tipo de accesorio en su cabello de una rosa, sus labios estaban más rojos, tenía delineados los ojos, sus mejillas levemente rojizas y sus pechos un poco más visibles) Estas hermosa Rem-rin…

Rem: Gr-gracias Subaru-kun (Colorada) Te gusta co-como esta ve-vestida Rem?

Subaru: No… (Responde seriamente)

Rem: Entiendo (Deprimida con la cabeza hacia abajo)

(A lo lejos se ve una sombra con una piedra de dos metros lista para lanzarla a Subaru)

Subaru: No me gusta (Le agarra la barbilla y levanta su cabeza) Me encanta (Sonríe sonrojado)

Rem: En serio? (Sonrojada viendo a Subaru)

Subaru: Es en serio (Sonríe)

Rem: Gracias! (Lo abraza)

Subaru: De nada Rem-rin (Le devuelve el abrazo)

(Se siente un pequeño temblor pero no le ponen atención)

Rem: (Se mueve un poco)

Subaru: (Siente los pechos de Rem en su pecho y se sonroja)

Rem: (Ve que Subaru se sonroja) Pasa algo Subaru-kun?

Subaru: N-no, nada (Ve los pechos de Rem y se sonroja mas)

Rem: (Nota la vista de Subaru y se mueve más haciendo que Subaru sintiera mas sus pechos) Estas seguro Subaru-kun?

Subaru: S-si (Se separa rápidamente sonrojado) Si-siéntate (Haciendo palmadas en el asiento que está a su lado)

Rem: (Sonríe triunfante y se sienta al lado de Subaru)

Subaru: (sonrojado) Y-y de que quieres hablar Rem-rin? [Seré imbécil! No se de que hablar]

(Le cae una rama en la cabeza con una nota)

 _ **Serás imbécil Subaru!**_

 _ **A menos que Rem hable, tendré que hacer algo para ayudarte, así que usa la cabeza, que no la tienes solo para el pelo!**_

Rem: Mmm (Pensando, sin darse cuenta de lo que paso) Como se siente Subaru-kun después de la batalla contra la ballena Blanca y El Culto de la Bruja?

Subaru: [Gracias Rem-rin! No sabía que decir] A qué viene la pregunta (Dudoso)

Rem: Po-por nada (Nerviosa) Solo era para hablar de algo con Subaru-kun

Subaru: [Así que ella estaba igual que yo, pero porque a ella no le cayó ninguna nota] No se cómo explicarlo (Rascándose la cabeza)

Rem: Si a Subaru-kun le incomoda la pregunta, podemos hablar de algo más, ya que Rem sabe que fue una batalla difícil, que muchas personas murieron frente a Subaru-kun. (Pone una expresión triste) Y Rem entiende ya que es muy difícil ver algo así, y lo lamento si la pregunta de Rem incomodo a Subaru-kun, no era la intención de Rem. (Alterada) Rem fue una tonta al preguntar algo así. Rem lo siente mu… (Subaru la interrumpe)

Subaru: (Acaricia la cabeza de Rem para tranquilizarla)

Rem: (Se sonroja) Su-Subaru-kun

Subaru: (Deja de acariciar la cabeza de Rem) La verdad me siento algo confundido, triste, feliz, imponente… No pude salvar a muchas personas porque soy débil. No fui de mucha ayuda para acabar con La Ballena Blanca. No ayude mucho cuando ataco el Culto de la Bruja…

Rem: Eso no es cierto, nos ayudaste mucho ya que sin ti, el Culto de la Bruja hubiera asesinado a todos los aldeanos, e incluso a todos los que estaban en la Mansión del Señor Roswaal (Seria)

Subaru: Gracias Rem-rin (Sonríe)

Rem: No hay de que Subaru-kun (Le devuelve la sonrisa)

Subaru: Ah! (Suspira) Bueno, la verdad no se me complico a que todo eso ya que tuve que repetirlo más de 3 veces [Diablos, hable de más]

Rem: 3 veces, a que se refiere Subaru-kun con eso? (Confundida)

Subaru: Qui-quise decir una vez (Nervioso)

Rem: 3 veces (Susurrando) Por cierto Subaru-kun, Rem se pregunta cómo Subaru-kun pudo saber la hora exacta y el lugar donde aparecería la ballena y que actuarían los del culto de la bruja? (Seria acercándose a Subaru)

Subaru: (Nervioso) E-era una intuición, más bien fue un sueño donde vi todo eso (Rascándose la cabeza)

Rem: Realmente fue un sueño (Se acerca más hasta el poder la respiración de Subaru)

Subaru: S-si (Sudando frio)

Rem: (Suspira y le da un beso a Subaru en la frente) A Rem le gustaría poder ayudar a Subaru-kun en lo que sea que le moleste (Se aleja)

Subaru: (Se sonroja) Po-porque lo hiciste Rem-rin (Confundido)

Rem: Rem conoce a Subaru-kun. Rem sabe cuándo Subaru-kun está preocupado. Rem sabe cuándo Subaru-kun se siente mal (Sonrojada) Rem te a observado mucho Subaru-kun

Subaru: (Con la cabeza viendo al suelo) Enserio quieres saberlo Rem-rin?

Rem: A Rem le encantaría ayudar a Subaru-kun, de alguna manera (Triste)

Subaru: Esta bien (Serio)… Yo sabía todo. Yo sabía que haría los del Culto de la Bruja. Yo sabía dónde aparecería La Ballena Blanca. Yo vi cuando todos murieron… (Se queda callado)

Rem: (Atenta)

Subaru: Lo sabía porque yo puedo regresar de la mu… (Siente como una mano oscura juega con su corazón, apretándolo un poco, haciendo que le doliera a Subaru. Tanto fue el dolor que provoco que cayera al suelo, haciendo que agarrara su pecho tratando de aliviar el dolor, lo cual fue inútil)

Rem: Subaru-kun! (Asustada) Que pasa!? (Preocupada poniendo su mano en el hombro de Subaru)

A la hora que Rem puso su mano en el hombro de Subaru pudo sentir el mismo dolor que Subaru. Pudo sentir como una mano jugaba con su corazón. Mientras Rem trataba de ver quin era el responsable pudo ver como una sombra se acercaba a ella, se acercó a la oreja de Rem y susurro…

¿?: Ayúdalo…

Rem: A que te refieres (Retorciéndose de dolor)

¿?: Observa a Subaru

Rem: Subaru-kun (Mira a un lado y ve a Subaru retorciéndose de dolor también) Subaru-kun!

Subaru: (Retorciéndose de dolor) R-Rem-rin!?

Rem: Que pasa!? (Retorciéndose de dolor)

¿?: Subaru te lo explicara

Sienten como el dolor desaparese en un instante, haciendo que los dos tocieran descontroladamente. El dolor hizo que se les nublara la vista y apenas pudieran oir. Mientras trataban de levantarse pudieron escuchar unas voces familiares.

Emilia: Subaru! (Gritando preocupada)

Ram: Rem (Gritando Preocupada)

Rem/Subaru: (Empezando a recuperar la vista y el oído) Que pasa? (Hablan al mismo tiempo)

Ram: Rem (La abraza)

Emilia: Subaru (Lo abraza)

Rem: Que paso (Desorientada)

Emilia: Sucede que mientras buscaba a Subaru, lo encontré tirado en el suelo y tu poniendo tus pechos sobre la cara de Subaru (Furiosa y celosa)

Rem: Los pechos de Rem sobre la cara de Subaru-kun (Sonríe sonrojada)

Ram: No sabía que Rem llegara a tanto en tan poco tiempo (Sonríe con picardía)

Rem: (Reacciona) Que!?

Emilia: Como escuchaste! (Enojada abrazando a un Subaru que se había desmayado otra vez)

Rem: Subaru-kun? (Siente como se empieza a desmayar) Quien era ella? Y a que se refería Subaru-kun (Pone su mano sobre la mejilla de Subaru y cae desmayada)

Ram: Rem! (La sostiene antes que cayera al suelo)

 **Fin capítulo 2**

Que les pareció :'v, esto ya está agarrando sazón xD

Poco a poco iremos todos avanzando :3

Si les gusta cómo va la historia, me gustaría que me dejen un mensaje para que me den ideas para darle más sabor a la historia

Tratare de actualizar cada semana, entre lunes o martes xD

Nos leemos en el próximo cap. xD


	3. Capitulo 3

Aquí con la continuación :v, y perdónenme si tarde en actualizar, pero tuve que visitar a unos familiares que no sabía que existían :v… Y ya son 99 lectores! :'v, espero de todo corazón que les esté gustando, y si pudieran darme ideas, opiniones y/o correcciones se los agradecería mucho

() Acciones

[] Pensamientos

Re: Zero no me pertenece

 **Capítulo 3**

Empieza un nuevo día en el reino de Lugnica, el sol empieza a salir, las aves cantan y los vendedores empiezan a arreglar sus productos para empezar a venderlos, todo es tranquilidad en todo el reino, mejor dicho, en la mayoría del reino, ya que en una alejada mansión había algo de intranquilidad, ya que una de usa sirvientas de la mansión estaba desmayada, al igual que uno de los mayordomos, pero él ya había reaccionado. Y era el más preocupado, ya que todavía no sabía +cómo es que Rem había sentido lo que él había sentido.

Subaru: Como es que Rem pudo sentir mi dolor? (Todavía recostado en su cama) Además, como pudo oír esa voz? Creí que yo era el único… De cualquier forma tengo que protegerla, si puede sentir mi dolor entonces talvez pueda ver a esa bru… (Interrumpen sus pensamientos)

Ram: (Abre la puerta de golpe) Que le hiciste a mi hermana!? (Lanzándole un florero)

Subaru: (Esquiva el florero y salta de la cama) N-no se! No sé qué paso!

Ram: No te hagas el desentendido (Furiosa) Vi cuando cayó al suelo!

Subaru: Yo tampoco sé cómo paso! (tratando de pararse) Solo me toco la espalda y me desmaye!

Ram: Acaso no te preocupa lo que sea que le haya pasado!? (Furiosa y a punto de llorar)

Subaru: Claro que estoy preocupado! (Molesto) Me preocupa mucho Rem! No he dejado de pensar en eso! Me he estado preguntado si ya despertó, como esta, como se siente! O… Si fue por mi culpa… (Pone cara deprimida)

Ram: (Callada) Balse… (Calmándose)

Subaru: Como sea! Iré a verla (Trata de caminar pero cae al suelo)

Ram: (Preocupada) Balse! No puedes caminar solo, sigues débil (Levantándolo)

Subaru: Pero quiero verla! Quiero saber si se encuentra bien! (Tratando de zafarse de Ram)

Ram: Balse, tranquilo, ya despertó, solo que se volvió a dormir (Sonriendo) Lamento llegar para atacarte con un florero y gritarte (Suspira)

Subaru: No te preocupes Ram, estas preocupada por Rem, tranquila (Sonríe)

Ram: Gracias Balse (Le devuelve la sonrisa) Si quieres te puedo guiar hacia su habitación

Subaru: Muchas gracias Ram! Solo que necesitare ayuda para caminar (Se rasca la cabeza)

Ram: (Se ríe) Está bien, te ayudare Balse…

Mientras Ram guía a Subaru a la habitación de Rem, con algo de dificultad ya que Ram no quería hacer un movimiento que lastimara a Subaru. La caminata fue breve, ya que Rem, Ram y Subaru trabajan en la mansión tenían todo el 3 nivel para ellos 3, lo cual fue de ayuda ya que Subaru estaba todavía débil, pero él no sabía porque, ya que había "Muerto" muchas veces y aun así actuaba con energía. Todavía tenía mucho que averiguar, mucho que pensar y mucho de qué hablar cuando Rem despertara.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Ram acerco su mano a la perilla pero alguien más la abrió, era Emilia, que era la encargada de la salud de sus sirvientes, cuando vio a Subaru, salto sobre el para abrazarlo, haciendo que los 3 cayeran al suelo. Subaru con la espalda en el suelo, Ram (Que para llevarlo tenía que abrazarlo) abrazando el brazo de Subaru en la cual sus pechos estaban "abrazando" su brazo, y Emilia poniendo sus pechos en el pecho de Subaru.

Emilia: Subaru! (Abrazándolo) Me alegro que te encuentres bien! (Llorando) No sabía si realmente mi magia estaba haciendo efecto ya que no miraba en ti mejoría! (Llorando)

Subaru: Emi-Emilia-tan (Hablando entrecortado)

Emilia: Que pasa Subaru? (Limpiándose las lágrimas)

Subaru: Po-podrían hacer-se a un la-do (Sonrojado por tal contacto)

Ram: (Viendo el rostro de Subaru y teniendo una idea de porque) Emilia-sama, estamos aplastando a Balse, lo mejor sería que nos hiciéramos a un lado [No quiero que Rem piense que le estoy quitando a su Balse, además, yo ya tengo a alguien]

Emilia: Lo- lo siento Subaru (Levantándose) Estas bien? (Preocupada)

Subaru: E-eso creo (Tratando de levantarse)

Ram: Déjame ayudarte (Abrazando a Subaru y levantándolo)

Subaru: Gracias Ram (abrazando a Ram para no caer)

Emilia: Subaru! (Grita)

Subaru: Si!? (Grita sorprendido)

Emilia: Que haces aquí!? (Preocupada) Deberías estar descansando!

Subaru: Ya me siento bien (Sonriendo) Solo estoy algo cansando

Ram: Balse, cuando los trajimos la señorita Beatrice los reviso, y dijo que perdieron mucha Prana, pero no sabemos porque…

Subaru: Enserio? (Sorprendido) Pero aunque tenga poca Prana, tengo que ver a Rem-rin! (Tratando de caminar)

Emilia: A Rem? (Celosa) Deberías ir a descansar a tu habitación (Molesta)

Subaru: Ella está así por mi culpa, no se como pero fue mi culpa, por eso o menos que puedo hacer es estar con ella hasta que despierte (Serio)

Emilia: Pero… (Celosa y molesta)

Subaru: Lo lamento Emilia-tan (Serio) Ram, ayúdame por favor…

Ram: Como digas Balse (Empieza a caminar abrazando a Subaru y pasan al lado de Emilia)

Emilia: (Con la vista al suelo)

Subaru: (Voltea a ver a Emilia y la abraza) Gracias por preocuparte por mi

Emilia: (Levanta la vista) Subaru… (Sonríe)

Subaru: (Le devuelve la sonrisa y sigue caminando)

Ram: Emilia-sama, en un momento regresare a hacer mi trabajo (Cierra la puerta)

Emilia: Lo estoy perdiendo… (Cae una lágrima por su mejilla)

Ya dentro de la habitación, Subaru ve que Rem esta acostada en su cama, dormida, y se acerca caminando lentamente para no despertarla y a la vez que él no se agotara. Con la mirada busca un lugar para sentarse y encuentra un sillón a un lado de la cama, luego con la ayuda de Ram se sienta y Ram le coloca una cobija para que no tenga frio, tras hacer eso Ram se retira para hacer sus respectivos trabajos, sale de la habitación, quedando así solos Rem y Subaru.

Subaru: (Observando detenidamente la habitación de Rem)

 **PDV* Subaru**

Tiene un pequeño escritorio, un espejo, una puerta al lado de su cama, donde talvez este toda su ropa, y su cama, no tiene mucho en su habitación pero hay algo que llamo su atención, en su escritorio observa una carta, con un corazón como sello, al verlo algo en su pecho le lastima, no como cuando juegan con su corazón, si no como si le clavaran una lanza, no sabe porque siente eso, y no lo quiere saber, con el miedo de que, por alguna razón, esa carta no fuera para el…

En eso observa a Rem.

Se ve tan tranquila, tan tierna, tan vulnerable, en esa ocasión puede verla sin sentir vergüenza, o con miedo, puede verla de una forma tranquila como si fuera una pieza de cristal, tan frágil, como si en un solo toque. Jamás había visto a Rem de esa manera, puede fijarse de sus características, esos lindos cabellos celestes, esas grandes pestañas, esos pechos, grandes y tentadores (Se da una palmada mental al pensar eso) esa figura tan torneada, sus pequeñas manos, esos piecitos, pero se fijó en un detalle más, sus labios, esos labios rojos, tan solo verlos, sintió el deseo de besarlos, de morderlos, de disfrutarlos, de saborearlos, pero él sabía que era prohibido, no eran novios, además su corazón le pertenece a Emilia, pero realmente es amor lo que siente por Emilia, o solo es admiración…

Admiración…

Una sola palabra que pude cambiar totalmente la vista que le tengas a una persona, tan solo una palabra, le dio un giro a la mente de Subaru… 10 letras, cambiaron la mentalidad de Subaru… Talvez, no estaba enamorado de Emilia, talvez solo era admiración.

No siente lo mismo por Emilia que por Rem… Eso lo asegura, pero aun así, debe saber a quién de las dos realmente ama, lo cual no será nada fácil.

Mientras Subaru tiene una pelea mental, alguien interrumpe sus pensamientos…

 **Fin PDV Subaru**

Rem: Subaru-kun? (Somnolienta)

Subaru: Rem-rin! (De sus pocas fuerzas salta para abrazarla)

Rem: (Sorprendida y sonrojada) Subaru-kun! Que sucede?

Subaru: Estaba muy preocupado! (Llorando)

Rem: Pre-preocupado? (Sorprendida) Po-porque?

Subaru: Como que porque!? (Llorando) Ambos nos desmayamos ayer mientras hablábamos! (Deshaciendo el abrazo)

Rem: Desmayados? (Recordando) Claro! Como se encuentra Subaru-kun!? Subaru-kun esta bien!? (Preocupada)

Subaru: No te preocupes por mi (Sonriendo) Me preocupo más por ti Rem-rin (Sonriendo sonrojado)

Rem: Subaru-kun (Sonrojada)

Subaru: (Cae sobre la cama a un lado de Rem)

Rem: Subaru-kun! (Preocupada se sienta en la cama) Que pasa!?

Subaru: Sigo algo débil, y el saltar me agoto (Sonriendo con dificultad)

Rem: Subaru-kun, acuéstate al lado de Rem (Sonrojada)

Subaru: Que? (Sorprendido)

Rem: Acuéstate al lado de Rem, así Subaru-kun podrá descansar (Sonrojada con la cabeza gacha)

Subaru: Pe-pero, no te incomodaría Rem-rin (Nervioso)

Rem: Para nada Subaru-kun (Sonrojada) De hecho Rem se sentiría más cómoda y segura (Levanta la vista y mira a Subaru) Pero si Subaru-kun no quiere, Rem no se preocupara (Sonríe con resentimiento)

Subaru: (Con dificultad sube a la cama y se recuesta)

Rem: (Sonrojada) Subaru-kun

Subaru: Dijiste que te sentirías más segura verdad (Sonríe y Rem asiente) Entonces me encargare que Rem-rin se sienta segura conmigo a su lado (Le guiña un ojo)

Rem: (Sonrojada) Gra-gracias Subaru-kun (Se acuesta y pone su cabeza en su almohada)

Subaru: No hay problema (Se acomoda para acostarse pero se da cuenta que no solo hay una almohada) Eh, Rem-rin

Rem: Que pasa Subaru-kun (Se voltea para ver a Subaru)

Subaru: No tengo almohada (Se rasca la cabeza)

Rem: Rem lo lamenta! (Se sienta en la cama) Rem se olvidó completamente que solo hay una almohada! (Agarra su almohada y se la da a Subaru) Ten Subaru, Rem dormirá sin almohada hoy (Sonríe)

Subaru: No! (Le devuelve la almohada a Rem) Es tu almohada, es tu habitación (Sonríe) Yo solo soy un invitado, dormiré sin almohada hoy (Sonríe)

Rem: Pero eres invitado de Rem (Le da la almohada) Seria descortesía si Rem no te da la almohada

Subaru: Pero todavía tienes que recupérate (Le devuelve la almohada)

Rem: Subaru-kun también (Le da la almohada)

Subaru: (De un rápido movimiento pone la almohada en su respectivo lugar y rápida pero suavemente agarra la cabeza de Rem y hace que la ponga en la almohada) Gane Rem-rin (Sonríe con aire de victoria)

Rem: (Infla sus mejillas molesta) No es justo Subaru-kun (Le da una idea)

Subaru: Descansa Rem-rin (se acomoda para acostarse pero la mano de Rem lo detiene)

Rem: Ya que Rem usara la almohada (Acostada) Subaru pondrá su cabeza en otro lugar (Se sonroja)

Subaru: Otro lugar (Confundido) Pero no hay otra almohada

Rem: Es algo mejor que una almohada (Se sonroja mas) Y es probable que a Subaru le guste (Se cubre la cara con sus manos

Subaru: [Que podrá ser mejor que una almohada] Está bien (Dudoso) Dónde está? (Buscándola con la mirada)

Rem: Cierra los ojos Subaru-kun, Rem guiará la cabeza de Subaru-kun hacia la almohada, así que por favor, que Subaru-kun no haga fuerza (Sonríe) Ya que Rem tampoco tiene mucha fuerza (Ríe nerviosa)

Subaru: Esta bien (Sonríe nervioso y cierra los ojos)

Rem: (Pone ambas manos en la cabeza de Subaru y lentamente la acerca a sus pechos) [Espero que le guste a Subaru-kun, Rem está haciendo un gran esfuerzo al hacer esto]

Subaru: (Siente dos grandes cosas suaves y se deja llevar poniendo su cabeza de golpe en medio de "Eso") Rem-rin, que es esto? (Entreabriendo los ojos)

Rem: No abras los ojos! (Se sonroja)

Subaru: (Cierra los ojos) Lo siento! Pero, que son estas cosas? (Agarra uno de esas "cosas")

Rem: (Se sonroja) Ah! (Gime)

Subaru: Pueden hacer ruido? (Dudoso lo aprieta mas)

Rem: (Se contiene para no gemir, pero no puede) Ah! (Gime)

Subaru: (Aprieta mas) Son muy suaves! Y Grandes (sonríe)

Rem: (Gime) Su-Subaru-kun!

Subaru: (Mueve más su mano y toca el pezón de Rem) Que es esto? (Con sus dedos lo agarra y lo aprieta un poco)

Rem: Su-Subaru-kun (Gimiendo) N-no debe-rías to-car eso (Sonrojada)

Subaru: Porque no? (Aprieta más el pezón y lo jala suavemente)

Rem: Abre tus ojos Subaru-kun (Sonrojada)

Subaru: (Abre sus ojos y mira determinadamente donde está su cabeza, y mira un poco de piel, y una vestimenta negra con blanco, lentamente levanta su cabeza y se da cuenta que eran los pechos de Rem, aun sin quitar su mano de uno de sus pechos, mira a Rem, la cual estaba sonrojada y jadeando) Ah! (Grita y cae de la cama) Po-Porque pu-pusiste mi cabeza en tus pe-pe-pechos!? (Sonrojado)

Rem: (Sonrojada se sienta en la cama) Era lo único cómodo para que Subaru descansara su cabeza, pero si Subaru-kun no le gusta, está bien (Triste baja la mirada)

Subaru: No! (Se levanta rápidamente y se vuelve a acostar al lado de Rem) {Las fuerzas que utilizo, son desconocidas}

Rem: Que pasa Subaru-kun?

Subaru: Me gustaría acostarme como estábamos antes (Se sonroja) Si quieres… (Sonríe nervioso)

Rem: (Sonríe y se sonroja) A Rem le gustaría (Sonríe y agarra la cabeza de Subaru y lo vuelve a poner entre sus pechos)

Subaru: (Sonríe) Que suave son tus pechos Rem-rin

Rem: N-no digas eso Subaru-kun, avergüenzas a Rem (Se sonroja)

Subaru: Pero es cierto (Mueve sus cabeza entre los pechos de Rem)

Rem: Su-Subaru-kun (Sonrojada) Detente

Subaru: (Se da cuenta de lo que hace) Lo siento! Me deje llevar (sonríe nerviosamente)

Rem: A Rem no le molesta que lo hagas, solo no tan brusco (Sonrojada acaricia la cabeza de Subaru)

Subaru: (Sorprendido) Es enserio?

Rem: Claro que si Subaru-kun (Se sonroja más)

Subaru: Gracias Rem-rin (sonríe)

Rem: Subaru-kun, tienes sueño (Sonríe sigue acariciando su cabeza)

Subaru: La verdad no, porque? (Dudoso)

Rem: Rem quería hablar sobre lo que paso mientras hablábamos (Seria) Antes que Rem y Subaru se desmayaran (Se detiene el acariciar la cabeza de Subaru)

Subaru: (Callado) No es fácil de explicar sabes

Rem: Rem quiere saber (Seria) Rem quiere saber para de alguna forma ayudar a Subaru-kun (Triste) Si lo que dijo esa mujer es cierto, eso significa que Subaru-kun estuvo solo en el problema que tenía, y Rem quiere acompañarte y ayudarte (Llorando) Por favor deja que Rem te ayude!

Subaru: (Suspira) Está bien… (Inflando sus mejillas) Pero no moveré mi cabeza de tus pechos! (La abraza y mueve su cabeza entre los pechos de Rem)

Rem: (Ríe sonrojada) Está bien Subaru-kun, puedes estar ahí todo el tiempo que quieras (Acaricia la cabeza)

Subaru: Gracias (Sonríe y deja de mover su cabeza) Esto será difícil de decir…

Rem: Rem es todo oídos (sonríe)

Subaru: Veras… Yo provengo de un lugar muy lejano, no estoy seguro que tan lejos, pero el lugar de donde vengo es un país llamado Japón, en la ciudad de Tokio. Estaba comprado una sopa de miso y no me recuerdo que más, como sea. Estaba saliendo de una tienda cuando apenas parpadee y aparecí frente a un tipo de mercado.

Rem: Perdona a Rem por interrumpir a Subaru-kun, pero esto que tiene que ver con habernos desmayado (Dudosa)

Subaru: La explicación es larga, y sin eso no entenderías (sonríe)

Rem: Rem lo siente, continua Subaru-kun (Acaricia la cabeza de Subaru)

Subaru: Esta bien… Camine por un rato y conocí a unos ladrones que me golpearon y que casi me roban, de repente apareció una mujer (Ve como Rem pone cara celosa) Y su nombre era Felt, pero no lo sabía en eso momento (Ve como Rem suaviza su mirada) Luego conocía a otra mujer que pasaba por ahí (Rem le jala el pelo) Que era Emilia! (Rem para de jalarle el pelo y sigue acariciándolo) y me salvo de esos ladrones…

Rem: Rem lo lamenta otra vez, pero Emila-sama explico otra forma de cómo conoció a Subaru-kun… Como es eso?

Subaru: [Si le digo que puedo regresar de la muerte, es probable que muera, y no quiero eso, pero tengo que decírselo] Pues porque, la primera vez que la vi, la ayude a buscar su insignia, y terminamos en una taberna con Emilia, pero cuando llegamos vimos un hombre muerto en el suelo, luego me atravesó una espada en el estómago, mientras agonizaba Emilia cayó al suelo muriendo en el instante, luego… [Debo decirlo!] Yo… Morí…. (Cierra los ojos esperando algún dolor, grito o lo peor, que Rem muriera) Rem? (Lentamente abre los ojos esperando la peor imagen que podría imaginar, una Rem muerta… Cuando termino de abrir sus ojos, se encuentra con una Rem con cara estupefacta) Rem?

Rem: Subaru, que dijiste? (En shock con los ojos abiertos)

Subaru: [Nada paso, gracias a Dios] Que… Yo… Morí?...

Rem: Mo-moriste? (Sin salir de su shock) Pero Rem está viendo a Subaru-kun en este momento (Acariciando el rostro de Subaru) Rem puede sentir a Subaru! (Asustada)

Subaru: Cálmate Rem! (nervioso) Tranquila, Si? (Ve como Rem se calma poco a poco)

Rem: Subaru-kun, explícate (Nerviosa)

Subaru: Veras, cuando conocí a Emilia, el mismo día, morí 3 veces, cuando desperté aquí en la mansión donde Ram y tu estaban a mi lado morí 4 veces…

Rem: Pero como puedes estar aquí, si moriste!?

Subaru: Veras, Satella me dio un tipo de poder, que es regresar de la muerte al punto donde desperté. Pero, las reglas que yo impuse eran no decirle a nadie acerca de eso, ya que Satella jugaba con mi corazón, haciendo que me doliera, o… (Traga) A la persona que le decía… Moría…

Rem: Entonces como es que Rem está viva!? (Asustada) O porque a Subaru-kun no le duele su corazón!? (Preocupada) No le creo a Subaru-kun! (En shock)

Subaru: Es la verdad Rem! Si no es verdad como es que sabía dónde estaban los otros floreros!? O donde y cuando aparecería la Ballena Blanca!? O como sabía lo que haría el Culto de La Bruja!? (Gritando) Lo sabía porque lo viví! Lo sabía porque morí intentándolo muchas veces! (Llorando) Vi morir a muchos… Vi morir a inocentes… Vi a Emilia morir… Vi a Ram Muerta… Vi cómo te asesinaban! Una y otra y otra vez! (Llorando mas) Es un dolor insoportable el ver como las personas que quieres mueren frente a tus ojos! Sin poder hacer nada! Yo… Yo… (Rem lo interrumpe)

Rem: Subaru-kun (Le besa la mejilla y ve como Subaru deja de llorar) Rem lo lamenta… No era la intención de Rem el hacer sentir mal a Subaru-kun (Lo abraza) Y si le creo a Subaru-kun, solo que es difícil asimilar algo así (Llorando) Rem lamenta el decir eso (Le limpia las lágrimas a Subaru) Rem confía y cree en Subaru-kun (sonríe)

Subaru: (Agarra la mano de Rem y la pone sobre su mejilla) Gracias Rem, créeme que necesitaba desahogarme con alguien sobre esto (sonríe y le limpia las lágrimas a Rem) Pero para que creas al 100%, debería demostrarte, pero no sé cómo y si funcionara…

Rem: No te preocupes Subaru-kun (sonríe) No necesito pruebas para creer en Subaru-kun

Subaru: Gracias por creer en mi Rem-rin (sonríe)

Rem: Siempre creeré en Subaru-kun (sonríe)

Subaru: Eso significa que, si sentiste el mismo dolor que yo al tratar de decirte que puedo regresar de la muerte, tú también… Puedes regresar de la muerte (Preocupado)

Rem: Pero si uno muere, ambos regresamos donde despertamos o debemos morir los dos para regresar al punto de inicio (Preocupada)

Subaru: No lo sé… Debemos averiguarlo, pero esperaremos a que algo pase, no quiero provocar tu muerte (Preocupado)

Rem: Entonces, cada vez que Subaru-kun trataba de decir algo sobre regresar de la muerte, el olor de la bruja aumentaba? Era por eso? (Dudosa)

Subaru: Es lo más probable (Preocupado)

Rem: Rem cree que es mucha información para solo un día, Subaru no cree lo mismo? (sonríe nerviosa)

Subaru: Si (Se rasca la cabeza) Deberíamos descansar, y cuando nos sintamos mejor, hablar tranquilamente, estás de acuerdo Rem-rin? (sonríe)

Rem: Si! (sonríe) Y también le gustaría a Rem que Subaru-kun le hablara más sobre su hogar y de donde viene (sonríe)

Subaru: Esta bien, te lo contare (Le devuelve la sonrisa) Ahora debemos descansar

Rem: Esta bien Subaru-kun (sonríe)

Subaru: Que rápido, ya se está ocultando el sol (Viendo la ventana)

Rem: El tiempo pasó rápido hablado con Subaru-kun (Sonriendo viendo hacia la ventana)

Subaru: (Volta a ver a Rem) Acércate Rem (Sonrojado)

Rem: (Voltea ver a Subaru) Porque Subaru-kun (Dudosa)

Subaru: Solo acércate (sonríe sonrojado)

Rem: (Lentamente se acerca a Subaru)

Subaru: (Le besa suave y lentamente la mejilla) Feliz noche Rem-rin (sonríe sonrojado)

Rem: (Sonrojada y sorprendida) Fe-feliz noche Subaru-kun (sonríe sonrojada)

Subaru: (Pone su cabeza en los pechos de Rem y mueve la cabeza) Mejor que una almohada! (sonríe)

Rem: Espero que duermas cómodo en ellas (Sonrojada)

Subaru: Claro que dormiré bien (sonríe)

Rem: Me alegro que le gusten a Subaru-kun (sonríe y lentamente cae dormida)

Subaru: [Creo que lo que siento por Rem, es puro] (sonríe y cae dormido)

 **Fin Capitulo 3**

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 3, espero que les haya gustado y hoy fue más una escena Subaru x Rem, y perdonen la tardanza pero por la navidad se me complico un poco, además tuve que visitar unos familiares, que no tenía la idea que existían :v

Cualquier comentario, corrección, idea será aceptada :v

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

PD. Por haberme tardado lo más probable que actualice dentro de dos semanas por las fiestas :'v

Feliz Navidad a tod s!


	4. Nota

Buenas tardes, días o noches, depende de a que hora estan leyendo esto xD

El motivo de esta nota es para disculparme por mi inactividad, pero cancelare esta historia, porque ya me aburrí de escribir, así que adiós...

Te la creíste weyXdxDXD

Son bromas, jamas dejare así como así esta historia :3

Solo era para disculparme por mi inactividad, no pude subir ya que mi computadora murió y estoy usando una cafetera xD, PERO entre mañana o pasado, subiré el cap 4 y 5, para ir al día con los capítulos

Ademas para informarles que el 11 de Enero entro a clases asi que se me complicara el subir los caps, así que informo que estaré actualizando cada 2 semanas, para no escribir a la carrera, si no para que pueda escribir tranquilo y que el capitulo no sea una basura, espero que comprendan :(

Nos leemos pronto :3


	5. Capitulo 4

Hola! Como están? Espero que bien :3, espero que se la hayan pasado bien la navidad, con muchos regalos :3

Aquí vamos con la historia!

Re: Zero no me pertenece

() Acciones

[] Pensamientos

{} Opiniones de autor

 **Capítulo 4**

Una nueva mañana se presenta en el Reino de Lugnica, una tranquila mañana, pero en una mansión, había una mujer medio elfo con una mirada asesina y celosa, ya que al ser en cargada de la recuperación de sus sirvientes, tenía que estar al pendiente de su salud.

Emilia, se había levantado de malas ya que el día de ayer, Subaru le había hablado de una manera demasiado dura al preocuparse de Rem, así que trato de despejar su mente y se levantó de su cama, se cambió y fue a la habitación de Subaru para revisar cómo se encontraba, en el camino se imaginó a un Subaru dormido como bebe para poder observar como dormía, pero al llegar no encontró a nadie, la cama no tenía rasgos de que alguien hubiera dormido ahí.

Preocupada fue a buscarlo, en el camino se topó con Ram, a quien apresurada le pregunto…

Emilia: Ram! (Preocupada) No has visto a Subaru!?

Ram: Buenos días Emilia-sama (Haciendo una reverencia) No tengo idea de donde se encuentra el inútil de Balse (Mintiendo ya que sabe su paradero)

Emilia: Enserio no sabes? (Sospechando)

Ram: Para nada Emilia-sama, lo lamento

Emilia: Ya veo (Preocupada) Gracias Ram (Apunto de irse)

Ram: Emilia-sama, en un momento estará el desayuno (Hace una reverencia y se retira)

Emilia: Donde estarás Subaru (Pensativa y preocupada)

Beatrice: Que sucede Emilia-sama? (Seria)

Emilia: (Grita y hace su barrera de hielo)

Beatrice: Tranquila, soy yo, Beatrice (Seria)

Emilia: (Da un suspiro y desaparece su barrera) Me asustaste Beatrice

Beatrice: Lo lamento (Hace una reverencia) Acabo de escuchar que buscas a Subaru, es cierto?

Emilia: Si! (Une sus manos) Lo has visto? (Con esperanza)

Beatrice: Hoy no (Seria)

Emilia: Ya veo (Suspira)

Beatrice: Lo vi ayer cuando entro a la habitación de la señorita Rem, y no he visto que salga (Seria) Lo más probable es que siga ahí (Seria)

Emilia: (Seria y con aura asesina) Gra-gracias Beatrice…

Beatrice: Suerte Emilia-sama (Abre a una puerta, aparece su biblioteca, y entra)

Emilia: Subaru…

Emilia se dirige a la habitación de Rem, para comprobar si realmente sigue ahí. Al llegar a la habitación de Rem, lentamente abre la puerta y entra…

Al entrar, se encuentra con una imagen que le dolió mucho, Subaru estaba abrazando por la cintura a Rem y su cabeza entre los pechos de la misma, mientras que Rem, con una mano abrazando a Subaru por la espalda y con la otra sobre la cabeza del mismo, se veían tan cómodos, tan tranquilos, tan… Unidos.

Emilia al estar enojada y celosa, hace una bola de hielo y la tira a la cabeza de Subaru, dando en el blanco

Subaru: (Se levanta de golpe y cae de la cama) Que te pasa!? (Grita somnoliento)

Emilia: La pregunta es qué te pasa a ti Subaru!? (Enojada)

Rem: (Despertándose) Que pasa Subaru-kun (Somnolienta)

Subaru: (Reaccionando) E-Emilia-tan!? (Asustado)

Emilia: Emilia-sama? (Seria)

Emilia: Explíquenme… Que hacían los dos en la misma cama!? (Gritando furiosa)

Subaru: Lo que pasó Emilia-tan fue que estábamos des… (La interrumpe Rem)

Rem: Subaru-kun y Rem estaban tratando de hacer bebes (Pone sus manos en las mejillas sonrojada)

Subaru: Que!? (Nervioso voltea a ver a Emilia) N-no fue así!

Emilia: (Con un aura asesina alrededor de ella) Subaru…

Subaru: S-si!? (Asustado)

Emilia: Dime que hacían dormidos juntos en la misma cama!? (Gritando)

Subaru: Como estaba algo cansado (Piensa en Rem, sabía que si decía algo de lo que paso ayer, Rem podía tener problemas) Me acosté al lado de Rem mientras dormía, y terminamos así (Cierra los ojos esperando un grito o golpe)

Rem: (Lo mira sorprendida)

Emilia: (Seria) Ya veo… (Suspirando) Y como se encuentran?

Subaru: Yo ya me siento recuperado (Rascándose la cabeza)

Emilia: Y tu Rem (Seria)

Rem: Rem se siente mucho mejor (Seria)

Emilia: Me alegro (Se da la vuelta) El desayuno ya estará listo, y como veo que ayer no se quitaron la ropa, vístanse y bajen a desayunar (Abre la puerta y sale, ya afuera se recuesta en la pared del pasillo y suelta lágrimas, que rápidamente se limpia y se dirige al comedor)

Subaru: (Suspira nervioso) Eso estuvo cerca (Se rasca la cabeza y voltea a ver a Rem)

Rem: Porque Subaru-kun dijo eso? (Seria)

Subaru: La pregunta es porque dijiste eso!? (Grita y le da un pequeño golpe a Rem en la cabeza)

Rem: Auch! (Pone sus manos en su cabeza, le salen lagrimas e infla sus mejillas) Rem los siente

Subaru: (Suspira) Debemos levantarnos (Se trata de levantar pero lo detienen)

Rem: No le darás a Rem el beso de buenos días (Sonrojada)

Subaru: Pe-pero que dices Rem-rin!? (Sonrojado)

Rem: Claro, si Subaru-kun quiere (Sonrojada)

Subaru: (Suspira) Está bien… Pero cierra los ojos

Rem: Si! (Cierra los ojos, y hace un piquito con sus labios)

Subaru: (Se sonroja, se acerca y le besa la frente) Co-con eso será suficiente, ahora iré a vestirme (Se levanta)

Rem: (Infla sus mejillas) Está bien… (Se levanta y pone su mano en su frente, luego sonríe)

Subaru: Me iré a vestir, regresare por ti en un momento (Se da la vuelta y sale)

Rem: Otro día de trabajo (Suspira) Pero Rem está trabajando con Subaru-kun (Sonríe) Así que no hay problema (Se sonroja)

Mientras Rem se viste, Subaru está en su habitación vistiéndose para empezar otro día de trabajo, por una razón que él no comprendía, estaba feliz, talvez porque iba a estar con Rem…

Es probable…

Luego de vestirse, Subaru regresa a la habitación de Rem para ir juntos a la cocina. Donde antes de tocar la puerta, abre Rem y sale, encontrándose con Subaru, luego se fueron caminando juntos hacia la cocina a comer, ya que al ser sirvientes no pueden comer con Emilia y los demás.

Llegan a la cocina y ambos ven a Ram poniendo el desayuno de Emilia, Roswaal y Beatrice, en una charola, luego Subaru se le acerca.

Subaru: Si quieres te puedo ayudar a repartir los desayunos y tú y Rem pueden empezar a desayunar (Sonríe)

Ram: Estas seguro Balse? (Seria)

Subaru: Definitivamente (Sonríe, agarra la charola y se va al comedor)

Ram: Porque será que Balse esta tan feliz? (Seria)

Rem: Rem n-no lo sabe (Nerviosa con una sonrisa)

Ram: (Voltea a ver a Rem) Tu también?

Rem: Y-yo? (Sonrojada)

Ram: Sera que ambos están felices porque durmieron juntos? (Con cara picara)

Rem: (Nerviosa) Q-que!?

Ram: Como ayer no vi a Balse salir de tu habitación supuse que habían dormido juntos (Con cara picara)

Rem: R-Ram, detente (Sonrojada)

Ram: Esta bien, me detendré (Con cara burlona)

Rem: Gracias Ram (Sonríe nerviosa, ve como se acerca Subaru regresa con la charola vacía)

Subaru: Listo, termine de servir (Sonríe) Ahora, quien hará el desayuno para nosotros?

Rem: Rem lo hará (Sonríe, se levanta y empieza a cocinar)

Subaru: Nos sentamos Ram? (Agarra una silla de una pequeña mesa que había en la cocina y se sienta)

Ram: Esta bien (Se sienta) Así que… Tu y Rem durmieron juntos? (Con cara picara)

Subaru: (Se sonroja) Cla-claro que no!

Ram: No me mientas Balse (Seria)

Subaru: (Traga grueso)

Ram: Como no te vi salir de su habitación, supuse que habían dormido juntos, asi que me adentre a la habitación de Rem, y sabes lo que vi (Con cara picara)

Subaru: (Nervioso) Q-que viste?

Ram: Te vi a ti entre los pe… (La interrumpen)

Rem: Listo, aquí está el desayuno (Le sirve a cada uno su desayuno y se sienta)

Subaru: (Nervioso) Gracias Rem-rin [Al parecer Ram nos vio]

Rem: Pasa algo Subaru-kun? (Sentándose)

Subaru: N-no, claro que no (Nervioso empieza a comer)

Ram: Te salvaste Balse (Empieza a comer)

Rem: (Dudosa empieza a comer)

El desayuno estuvo tranquilo ya que Ram decidió que Subaru y Rem desayunaran tranquilos, pero ella tenía un presentimiento que en algún momento los iba a avergonzar.

Luego de desayunar Ram y Rem recogieron y limpiaron la cocina, mientras que Subaru recogía y limpiaba el comedor donde antes estaban Emilia, Beatrice y Roswaal.

Subaru: Bueno, estuvo deliciosa la comida, pero debemos ir a trabajar, así que nos vemos en el almuerzo (Sonríe) Nos vemos (Sale de la cocina)

Ram: Aun me queda la duda de porque te enamoraste de Balse (Seria)

Rem: Aun sigues con es Ram (Ríe divertida) Rem lo ama por varias razones, pero la más importante que Subaru-kun, derritió el frio corazón de Rem (Sonríe)

Ram: De hecho, desde que me dijiste que estas enamorada de Balse, te he visto sonreír más de lo normal (Sonríe) Y eso me hace feliz, así que espero que él también te haga feliz, de lo contrario (Cara asesina) Lo castro…

Rem: No es para tanto Ram (Moviendo las manos) Además si lo haces (Sonrojada) Rem no podría tener hijos con Subaru-kun

Ram: Vaya Rem, no sabía que eres tan pervertida (Cara picara)

Rem: Rem no es tan pe-pervertida (Gritando sonrojada)

Ram: (Levanta la ceja sin creerlo)

Rem: Esta bien, solo un poco (Sonrojada)

Ram: Hahaha (Se ríe a carcajadas)

Luego de esa conversación cada una se fue a hacer sus respectivas tareas y oficios, donde a Ram le tocaba limpiar el jardín, recogiendo hojas, podando los árboles, quitando la maleza, etc.

Rem por otro lado tenía que sacudir los muebles, lavar la ropa, limpiar las ventanas, etc.

Y Subaru tenía que lavar los baños, sacar la basura, barrer, trapear, etc.

Todos estaban muy ocupados, pero Emilia por otro lado estaba hablando con Puck, y se miraba algo triste y con resentimiento hacia una persona en particular.

Emilia: Pero porque ella!? (Enojada caminando alrededor de su escritorio)

Puck: Tranquilízate Emilia, que me empezara a doler la cabeza (Se limpia los ojos y bosteza)

Emilia: Como me puedo tranquilizar si Subaru se está fijando más en Rem que en mi (Enojada)

Puck: Porque dices que se está fijando más en Rem que en ti (Dudoso)

Emilia: Por la forma que ellos se hablan, pasan más tiempo juntos, Subaru ya casi no se acerca a mi… (Con lágrimas en sus ojos) Ellos se ven más felices juntos, se ven más unidos, como una pareja, y eso es lo que más me duele.

Puck: Me duele admitirlo querida hija, pero en la forma en que le gritaste a Subaru, incluso a mí me dolió, y eso que no fue a mí a quien se lo dijiste, se lo dijiste a alguien que tenía esperanzas contigo, tenía mucho deseo de estar contigo, pero tú, lo lastimaste (Suspira)

Emilia: Estas haciendo que me sienta peor (Llorando)

Puck: Pero (Dándose cuenta de su error) Subaru es un buen chico, no sentí en el algún mal deseo o algo, tiene un buen corazón, así que déjalo ir, deja que vaya con la mujer que él se sienta feliz y completo (Crece al tamaño de Emilia) Así que, si él puede ser feliz, porque tú no (La abraza)

Emilia: Pero será difícil el dejarlo ir (Llorando)

Puck: Momento, cuando algo ha sido fácil (Se separa de Emilia y le limpia las lágrimas)

Emilia: Tienes razón (Levanta la cabeza y ve a Puck)

Puck: Además, hay alguien que se muere por ti (Sonríe pícaro)

Emilia: Po-por mi!? (Dudosa)

Puck: Si (Sonríe) Leí una carta que te llego hoy en la mañana, antes del desayuno

Emilia: Puck! (Infla las mejillas)

Puck: Lo lamento, no lo pude evitar (Ríe nervioso)

Emilia: (Suspira) Y donde está la carta?

Puck: esta en tu escritorio, dentro de un sobre

Emilia: (Busca el sobre con la mirada, lo encuentra y lo abre)

Puck: (Regresa a su tamaño original y se pone detrás de Emilia) Vamos, léela!

Emilia: Ya voy, ya voy (Saca la carta y empieza a leer)

En la carta…

 _ **Emilia-sama**_

 _ **Lamento en la forma en el que me dirijo a usted, pero en este momento estoy muy ocupado en una misión, pero no podía quedarme con este sentimiento que se estremece en mi pecho, ya no soporto el verla y no poder decirle mis sentimientos, hay muchas formas en la cual me encantaría hablarle… Pero no puedo…**_

 _ **Así que iré al grano…**_

 _ **La amo…**_

 _ **Amo el ver su sonrisa… Amo el ver su mirada tan dulce y llena de humildad… Amo su personalidad… Amo todo de usted, y a pesar Subaru tiene sentimientos hacia usted, no me rendiré hasta poder ganarme su amor, la he observado desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que mi abuelo me hablo muchas veces sobre la historia de amor que tuvo con mi abuela, de el como él se auto supero para poder protegerla, y eso paso conmigo, por usted, ya que, desde que cruzamos por primera vez, la he querido de una forma que logre comprender que era amor, me supere para protegerla, para que nadie se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima, así que espero que acepte mis sentimientos.**_

 _ **Espero hablarle cuando nos encontremos otra vez, y poder decirle directamente mis sentimientos**_

 _ **Atentamente.**_

 _ **Reinhard van Astrea**_

Emilia: (Sorprendida) Reinhard!? El escribió esto!? (Sin salir de su sorpresa)

Puck: Si, a mí también me sorprendió (Rascándose la cabeza)

Emilia: (Callada)

Puck: Entonces, que harás? (Poniéndose en el hombro de Emilia)

Emilia: (Sonríe y susurra) Reinhard…

Después de una larga mañana limpiando, ordenando, podando, Subaru, Rem y Ram fueron a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo para Emilia Y Beatrice, ya que Roswaal había salido a la ciudad para arreglar unos asuntos con respecto a la campaña de Emilia.

Subaru: Ya estoy cansado (Suspira y se sienta en una silla de la mesa)

Ram: Tú haces lo más fácil Balse, mientras Rem y yo hacemos lo más complicado (Seria)

Subaru: Si, lo sé, pero aun así soy un humano, ustedes que son demonios tienen más fuerza y resistencia que yo (Suspira)

Rem: En eso Subaru-kun tiene razón (Se ríe con ternura)

Subaru: De que te ríes Rem-rin? (Con las mejillas infladas)

Rem: De nada (Sonríe)

Ram: Ya que se ven felices ambos, yo le serviré a Emilia-sama y Beatrice-sama (Seria)

Rem: Es-está bien, entonces Rem cocinara (Sonríe)

Subaru: Esta bien (Sonríe)

Rem empieza a cocinar y cuando termina pone la comida en los platos y los pone en una charola, donde Ram lo agarra y sale de la cocina para servirles a Emilia y Beatrice.

Ya habiéndoles servido, regresa a la cocina, donde Rem ya había preparado el almuerzo para ellos tres. Se sienta y empieza a comer.

El almuerzo estuvo muy tranquilo, ya que Subaru estaba cansado y no hablaba, ya que el era quien ponía el ambiente

El almuerzo estuvo tranquilo, cuando terminaron de comer, Subaru lavo los plastos, Rem los secaba y Ram los guardaba, habiendo terminado de recoger y limpiar la cocina, Rem y Subaru iban a salir para terminar con sus labores cuando Ram los detiene.

Ram: Esperen (Ve como ambos se detienen y le dan la mirada) Ya que Balse esta cansado, porque no van ustedes dos al mercado del pueblo y compran unas especias, ya que no hay muchas (Seria)

Rem: Pero Rem aún no termina sus labores (Preocupada)

Subaru: Yo tampoco (Preocupado)

Ram: No se preocupen por eso, sin las especias no podremos cocinar nada para la cena ni el resto de la semana, no se preocupen por sus labores, yo las terminare (Sonríe)

Rem: Esta segura Ram (Preocupada)

Ram: Si, no se preocupen (Sonríe y le da una hoja) Aquí está la lista de las especias que hay que comprar

Rem: (Recibe la hoja y la lee) Esta bien, a Rem no le parece la idea de dejarle todo a Ram

Ram: No se preocupen por mi (Sonrie)

Subaru: Entonces debemos irnos ya, si no se nos hara tarde (Empieza a salir de la cocina)

Ram: Si, si no les puede caer la noche

Rem: Esta bien (Se empieza a alejar cuando Ram le agarra el brazo y le susurra)

Ram: Suerte con Balse (Susurrando)

Rem: (Se sonroja) Gracias

Luego de eso, Rem y Subaru salen de la mansión y pasan por el bosque caminando, mientras iban caminando Subaru hacia sus típicos comentarios para animar el ambiente

Subaru: (Caminando) Que especias hay que comprar?

Rem: (Caminando) Veamos (Saca la hoja de una canasta) Canele, pimiente, cilentro, alcarevea, comeno, cúrcume, jengebre y vainella.

 **N.A {Recuerden que la comida en Lugnica cambian nombre por una "e'' como ''Manzene''}**

Subaru: Vaya, son diferente a como las llamamos en mi hogar (Se ríe)

Rem: Y como se dice en tu hogar? (Dudosa)

Subaru: Canela, pimienta, cilantro, alcaravea, comino, cúrcuma, jengibre y vainilla (Caminando)

Rem: (Caminando) Vaya, que raros nombres (Se ríe)

Subaru: Yo debería decir lo mismo (Se ríe)

Rem: (Se ríe)

El camino al pueblo estuvo lleno de risas por parte de Rem y bromas de parte de Subaru. Al llegar al mercado Rem llevo a Subaru hacia los lugares donde los podrían conseguir fácilmente y de muy buena calidad, al realizar todas las compras Subaru y Rem empezaron su camino para regresar a la mansión, ya que había sido rápido, podían ver la luz del sol, que pronto se escondería, decidieron caminar lento, para no desgastarse. La caminata iba era tranquila, en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, sino uno en la cual se siente cómodo. Ambos iban en silencio hasta que Rem habló…

Rem: Subaru-kun (Caminando) A Rem le gustaría que le hablaras de tu hogar (Sonríe)

Subaru: Mi hogar? (Dudoso)

Rem: Si ya que ayer le dijiste a Rem que hablaríamos en algún momento sobre tu hogar (Dudosa) Y que mejor momento que ahora (Sonríe)

Subaru: Esta bien (Sonríe) Que te gustaría saber? (Se rasca la cabeza)

Rem: Como se llaman los padres de Subaru-kun (Caminando)

Subaru: Kenichi Natsuki es el nombre de mi padre y Naoko Natsuki es el nombre de mi madre (Caminando) No tengo hermanos, soy hijo único. Vengo de un país llamado Japón, estaba en preparatoria cuando aparecí aquí

Rem: Como llego Subaru-kun aquí? (Caminando)

Subaru: Estaba comprando comida ya que regresaba del gimnasio, cuando Salí de la tienda, solo parpadeé y aparecí en la capital (Caminando)

Rem: Ya veo (Caminando)

Subaru: No puedo decir que tenía una feliz vida, ya que vivía solo, mis padres no se preocupaban mucho por mí y en mi colegio era rechazado muchas veces (Caminando) Estaba solo tanto en mi casa como en el colegio (Recordando) La mayoría de veces era rechazado por mis compañeros, pero la verdad, no me importaba (Serio) Ya que sabía que algún día habrían personas que me aceptarían y me querrían (Le sonríe a Rem)

Rem: Subaru-kun (Se detiene, lo mira fijamente y lo abraza por el cuello) Sabes que todos aquí te aceptan y te quieren, te queremos por tu forma de ser, eres muy fuerte, eres valiente, Subaru-kun tiene muchas cosas que hace que le agrades a todos (Sonriendo) Además Rem te quiere tal y como eres, Subaru-kun es muy fuerte, no se da por vencido tan fácil (Sonrojada) Y eso le gusta a Rem…

Subaru: Rem (Sonrojado)

Rem: Subaru-kun (Sonrojada)

Cada uno mantiene la vista fija sobre el otro, acercándose poco a poco, al saber lo que pasaría Subaru cierra los ojos, y Rem al ver lo que hacía Subaru, también los cierra… En ese momento no les importaba las especias, o que alguien los viera, ya que, en ese momento, estaban por demostrar los sentimientos por el otro.

Pueden sentir la respiración del otro, Subaru entonces agarra la cintura de Rem, para acercarla más, sus labios están tan cerca de tocarse, el tiempo parece detenerse para ambos, con ese beso podrían cerrar los sentimientos de ambos, las palabras no serían necesarias, ya que, con ese contacto de labios, ambos sabrían que se aman.

Subaru puede sentir el rose de sus labios con los de Rem, cuando estaban a punto de cerrar el beso…

Subaru cae al suelo, sangrando…

 **Fin capítulo 4**

Bueno criaturitas del señor :v Espero haberlos dejado intrigados tanto como la parte del beso como el repentino sangrado de Subaru :3

Triunfo el mal! xD

No se preocupen, mañana subiré el cap 5, es mi disculpa por haberme tardado mucho anteriormente…

Espero que haya sido de su agrado :3

Nos leemos mañana xD


	6. Capitulo 5

Hola a todos/as

Aquí con el cap 5 :3

Espero haberlos dejado con mucha intriga :3

() Acciones/señalizaciones

[] Pensamientos

Re: Zero no me pertenece

 **Capítulo 5**

Subaru: Ah! (Gritando)

Rem: Que pasa Subaru-kun!? (Gritando preocupada)

Subaru: M-mi pi-pierna (Tratando de ahogar sus gritos)

Rem: (Voltea la vista hacia las piernas y se queda sorprendida) Subaru! Tu pierna! ... No esta!

Subaru: (Mira donde antes estaba su pierna y solo ve sangre)

Rem: (Enojada saca su cuerno y su mazo) Quien hizo esto!? (Furiosa) Sal de donde quiera que estés!

¿?: (Salta de un árbol con la pierna de Subaru) Aquí me tienes…

Rem: (Ve que la persona se cubre con una capucha) Quítate esa maldita capucha! (Furiosa)

Encapuchado: Vaya, vaya (Riéndose) A ti no te conozco, quien eres?

Rem: Que te importa! (Furiosa) Porque le has hecho eso a Subaru-kun! (Poniéndose enfrente de Subaru)

Encapuchado: El debería saber por qué lo hice (Risa sádica)

Subaru: (Respirado entrecortadamente) Qui-quien demonios eres?

Encapuchado: Justamente me dirigía a la Mansión de Roswaal para buscarte (Se desvanece y aparece al lado de Subaru, cortándole un brazo y regresando a donde estaba antes) Pero veo que vinieron a mi (Le lanza el brazo a las piernas de Rem)

Subaru: (Ve donde estaba antes su brazo) Aaaaaaaaah! (Gritando de dolor)

Rem: (En shock) Porque le sigues haciendo esto a Subaru-kun!? (Salta hacia el encapuchado atacando con su mazo) Porque!? (Pero el encapuchado esquiva el ataque, haciendo que Rem destruya unos árboles)

Encapuchado: (Risa Sádica) Hagas lo que hagas no podrás salvar a ese animal (Saca un cuchillo lanzándolo a Rem, la cual esquiva)

Rem: Fallaste maldito (Poniéndose en guardia)

Encapuchado: No te apunte a ti (Se ríe)

Rem: (Escucha unos gritos de Subaru) Subaru-kun! (Voltea a ver a Subaru, y se sorprende porque ve que el cuchillo que el Encapuchado lanzo, le corto la otra pierna a Subaru) Subaru-kun! (Grita con dolor)

Encapuchado: (Se ríe sádicamente) Crees que se salvaran!?

Rem: (Sale corriendo hacia donde esta Subaru y lo abraza) Subaru-kun!

Subaru: (Gritando de dolor) Aaaaah! (Llorando)

Encapuchado: **Te dije que vendría por ti** , Subaru (Se ríe sádicamente)

Rem: (Abraza más fuerte tratando de aliviar el dolor de Subaru)

Subaru: Rem (Tratando de hablar)

Rem: Que pasa Subaru-kun (Llorando)

Subaru: Co-corre (Sonríe) N-no t-te preocupes p-por mi (Toce sangre)

Rem: Rem no te dejara! (Siente como Subaru la empuja y cae a un lado) Subaru-kun!? (Ve a Subaru con un cuchillo en la garganta) Subaru-kun? (Susurra)

Encapuchado: Tu querido Subaru ha muerto (Se ríe sádicamente)

Rem: (En shock, ve el cuerpo sin vida de su amado) Subaru-kun (Llorando)

Encapuchado: Come veo que estas muy dolida por tu perdida (Saca otro cuchillo de su capucha) Te ayudare a que lo veas muy pronto)

Rem: (Llorando) Hazlo maldito! (Gritando furiosa)

Encapuchado: Con mucho gusto (Salta sobre Rem pasando el cuchillo por su garganta, degollándola)

Rem: (Cae al suelo agarrando su garganta tratando de parar el sangrado)

Encapuchado: Muere (Se rie sádicamente)

Rem: (Se empieza a quedar sin fuerzas por la perdida de sangre, lentamente empieza a cerrar los ojos, muriendo en el acto)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El sol empieza a salir lentamente por el horizonte, podría decirse que todo es paz y tranquilidad en el reino de Lugnica, Pero no es así, ya que en la mansión de un rico llamado Roswaal, dos personas que dormían juntas se despiertan de golpe, donde una de los dos gritas de dolor y terror, empieza a agarrar su cuello desesperadamente, buscando la sangre, pero no hay nada.

Rem: (Gritando) Ah! (Tratando de parar el sangrado de su garganta, pero no encuentra nada) Q-que paso?

Subaru: No te preocupes Rem-rin, estamos bien (Respirando pesadamente)

Rem: Subaru-kun! (Se abalanza sobre Subaru y caen ambos de la cama) Rem creyó que Subaru-kun había muerto! (Lo abraza llorando)

Subaru: (Devolviéndole el abrazo) De hecho ambos morimos (Ve como Rem pone una cara asustada) A eso me refería con volver de la muerte, cada vez que muero, regreso al punto donde me desperté.

Rem: (Sorprendida) Entonces, cada vez que Rem y Subaru-kun mueran, regresaremos a la misma mañana donde nos despertemos? (Asustada)

Subaru: Exacto (Parándose y ayudando a Rem a pararse) Y esto seguirá así hasta que encontremos al que nos asesinó (Serio)

Rem: (Llorando) Subaru-kun! (Lo abraza) Rem estaba muy asustada de que ese encapuchado, estaba desmembrando a Subaru-kun! (Llorando)

Subaru: (Le devuelve el abrazo) No te preocupes Rem-rin, estoy bien, estoy aquí contigo (Le sonríe) No ahora no debemos preocuparnos de eso, hagamos lo que hicimos antes, cuando Ram nos diga que vayamos al mercado, estaremos listos para contraatacar (Le besa la frente) No te preocupes, si? (Sonríe)

Rem: Esta bien Subaru-kun (Sonrojada, le devuelve la sonrisa) Debes irte Subaru-kun, antes que Emilia-sama venga como antes y te lance la bola de hielo

Subaru: Esta bien, nos vemos en la cocina (Sonríe y se empieza a acercar a la puerta cuando…) Por cierto, Rem-rin

Rem: Que pasa Subaru-kun? (Sonríe)

Subaru: Creo que morí antes, pero, como moriste (Serio)

Rem: (Cara de tristeza) Cuando Rem trato de acercarse al cuerpo de Subaru-kun,

El encapuchado… (Con voz entre cortada) Degolló a Rem (Soltando unas lágrimas)

Subaru: (Serio) Juro que las pagara por hacerte eso (Le da un puñetazo a la pared)

Rem: No! (Lo abraza por la espalda) Subaru-kun podría morir! (Llorando) Y Rem no soportara el ver a Subaru-kun muerto otra vez!

Subaru: (Se da la vuelta le acaricia la cabeza y le besa la mejilla) No me importa morir con tal de salvarte Rem-rin (Sonríe)

Rem: (Sonrojada) Su-Subaru-kun, y si mejor nos quedamos en la mansión para que ese encapuchado no nos ataque? (Con esperanzas)

Subaru: (Suspira) Lamentablemente no podemos

Rem: Po-porque (Sorprendida y asustada)

Subaru: Recuerda que dijo que vendría por mí, entonces significa que, si no vamos, podría matar a todos los de la mansión (Serio)

Rem: (Asustada) Ya veo (Suspira) Tendremos que enfrentarlo verdad?

Subaru: Así es (Serio ve como Rem pone una cara asustada) Rem-rin, no te preocupes (La abraza por la cintura) Todo saldrá bien (Sonríe)

Rem: Eso espera Rem (Pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Subaru)

Subaru: Rem-rin (Sonrojado)

Rem: Subaru-kun (Sonrojada)

Subaru: Bueno, me voy, antes que aparezca Emilia-tan y me ataque (Sonrojado suavemente se suelta del abrazo de Rem, se aleja, abre la puerta, y antes de salir dice…) Si sobrevivimos hoy, terminaremos lo que empezamos (Sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta)

Rem: (Recordando lo que paso antes que fueran atacados) Subaru-kun besara a Rem (Se tira a su cama y empieza a dar vueltas) Subaru-kun besara a Rem! (Se detiene) Vamos Rem, tranquila, no te alteres (Se sienta y sonríe) Subaru-kun (Susurra)

Mientras Subaru se dirigía a su habitación, se pone algo pensativo, ya que el ataque que tuvo con Rem, parecía planeado, no tenía pinta de ladrones, si no más, como, vengativa, ya que lo que le dijo antes de que muriera… **"Te dije que vendría por ti** ", había escuchado esas palabras antes, pero no se recuerda donde, ni cuando, y tampoco quien…

Por estar en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que Emilia se estaba acercando, hasta que Emilia lo agarro de los hombros, sacándolo de sus pensamientos…

Emilia: (Gritando) Subaru-kun! Donde estabas!? Fui a tu habitación para saber cómo te encontrabas, pero no estabas ahí, así que decidí buscarte! (Con cara preocupada)

Subaru: L-lo lamento Emilia-tan, ya me siento mejor, pero solo quería caminar un poco (Mintiendo, se rasca la cabeza nervioso)

Emilia: Cielos (Suspirando) Pero me alegro que te sientas mejor (Sonríe con ternura)

Subaru: Gracias por preocuparte por mi Emilia-tan (Sonríe)

Emilia: No hay problema Subaru (Le devuelve la sonrisa)

Subaru: Me debo apresurar para hacer el desayuno (Empieza a correr) Nos vemos Emilia-tan! (Se aleja)

Emilia: Cada vez te alejas más de mi (Soltando unas lágrimas)

Cuando Subaru entra a su habitación, toma una ducha rápidamente, se cambia y se dirige a la cocina para ayudar a hacer el desayuno. Cuando llega se encuentra a Rem y Ram cocinando, en la cual él saca los platos, las tazas para el té, la tetera y los cubiertos, luego espera a que el desayuno esté listo.

Ya listo el desayuno, lleva la comida al comedor donde Roswaal, Emilia y Beatrice están sentados esperando el desayuno, Subaru les sirve el desayuno a cada uno y se retira.

Cuando llega a la cocina y ve a Rem haciendo el respectivo desayuno para ellos tres, mientras que Ram está sentada, en un pequeño comedor que hay en la cocina, esperando a que el desayuno esté listo.

Subaru encuentra un lugar para sentarse y se sienta, esperando también el desayuno, cuando Ram le habla.

Ram: Así que… (Con mirada picara) Como durmió la pareja anoche?

Rem: (Escupe todo el té en la cara de Subaru) Q-que!?

Subaru: (Limpiándose la cara)

Ram: Si, ya que no vi salir de tu habitación anoche, supuse que durmieron juntos (Con una mirada picara)

Subaru: (Ya sabiendo que Ram haría esa pregunta) Si, Rem-rin y yo dormimos juntos (Sonríe)

Ram: (Voltea a ver a Rem)

Rem: Pues Subaru-kun si durmió con Rem (Nerviosa y sonrojada)

Ram: Y no hicieron nada mas (Viendo a Subaru con una mirada pervertida)

Subaru: N-no, como crees (Sonrojado)

Ram: Están seguros? (Mirada picara)

Subaru y Rem: Si! (Ambos sabían que Ram haría esa pregunta, pero aun así seguían sonrojándose)

Ram: Por qué no me quería quedar con la duda si habían dormido juntos, así que fui a la habitación de Rem y me topé con la cara de Balse entre los pechos de Rem (Ve como ambos se sonrojan) y Rem tenia cara de que le estaba gustando

Rem: N-no, no es así (Tapándose la cara con las manos)

Ram: Y Balse tenía una cara pervertida (Ve como Subaru se sonroja más) Y como no pondría esa cara con estos pechos (Le agarra los pechos de Rem por la espalda y los aprieta) Vaya que si serian una suave almohada

Rem: N-no! Suelta los pechos de Rem (Ram los aprieta un poco mas y gime) Ah!

Subaru: (Le empieza a sangrar la nariz por ver esa escena)

El desayuno estuvo lleno de bromas por parte de Ram, gritos por parte de Rem y sangrados nasales de parte de Subaru.

Luego de desayunar, recogieron la cocina, limpiaron el comedor donde antes estaban Emilia, Beatrice y Roswaal, y cada uno se dirigió a hacer sus respectivos quehaceres, pero Subaru ya teniendo la orden de Ram, trataba de pensar una forma en la cual enfrentar al encapuchado, y talvez descubrir su identidad, la ventaja era que Rem esta de su lado para poder combatir, pero él no quería ser un inútil que solo se quedaría viendo como Rem pelea para protegerlo, así que tendría que pedirle ayuda a Beatrice para poder controlar más su Shamak, sería difícil pero era la única forma de ayudar a Rem y vencer al encapuchado.

Le faltaban que hacer sus quehaceres, pero como sabía que Ram se ofrecería a terminarlos decidió ir a la biblioteca de Beatrice, para preguntarle de cómo podría utilizar el Shamak sin que se quedara sin prana, lo cual lo veía difícil, ya que él sabía que necesitaba tiempo para poder controlarlo, y había muy poco tiempo.

Llego a una puerta que él sabía que lo llevaría a la biblioteca de Beatrice, y la abrió, y por supuesto, ahí estaba Beatrice leyendo como siempre.

Subaru: Hola Lo… (Ve como Beatrice lo ve con una mirada asesina) Beatrice (Ríe nervioso)

Beatrice: Que quieres? (Seria)

Subaru: Necesito tu ayuda en algo (Serio) Ayúdame a controlar mi Shamak, por favor

Beatrice: Y porque debería ayudarte (Seria)

Subaru: Porque si no lo haces, le diré a Puck que no me quisiste ayudar (Sonriendo con burla) Y si me llega a pasar algo con el Shamak, tu serias la responsable por no ayudarme, y Puck se molestaría contigo (Sonriendo con burla)

Beatrice: (Con cara molesta) Está bien, te ayudare (Suspira molesta)

Subaru: Gracias Beatrice! (Le acaricia la cabeza)

Beatrice: Q-que crees q-que haces!? (Se aleja del contacto de Subaru)

Subaru: Lo siento (Se rasca la cabeza)

Beatrice: (Suspira) Que tanto te urge?

Subaru: Mucho, ya que en la tarde tendré que pelear (Serio)

Beatrice: No preguntare contra quien, porque no me interesa (Seria) Así que pon mucha atención, que no me gusta repetir (Seria, ve como Subaru la ve atentamente) Bien, cuando liberas tu Shamak, creas una gran nube negra, pero no hace nada más que tapar la vista, así que te enseñare como puedes hacer que ese "Humo" pueda aturdir a tu oponente como para que puedas dar un golpe certero y ganar (Seria) Es lo más rápido y sencillo que puedes aprender con tu Shamak

Subaru: Bien! (Grita con fervor) Pero, como lo hago? (Dudoso)

Beatrice: Aquí no es un buen lugar así que solo te explicare… (Seria) Tu solo te concentras en sacar alocadamente tu prana, pero no es así, trata de concentrar tu prana a un solo lugar, como tu mano (Levanta su mano) Concentra tu prana para que se forme una bola negra, que sería tu Shamak en una forma menos concentrada pero a la hora que ataques con él, explotara como una nube negra, pero tú también ten cuidado, ya que si llegas a tener contacto con tu propio Shamak, también te podrías aturdir, así que cuando concentres tu prana, lánzala lo más fuerte sin perder tu concentración o si no te explotaría en la mano (Seria)

Subaru: Concentrar mi prana a un solo lugar, eh? (Levanta su mano y la ve)

Beatrice: Si, ten mucho cuidado, si no estoy mal, cuando aturdes a alguien puede durar aproximadamente 20 minutos (Seria) Sera el tiempo suficiente como para atacar o escapar…

Subaru: Muchas gracias Beatrice! (La abraza)

Beatrice: Su-suéltame! (Se sonroja) Cuando te he dado permiso para tocarme!?

Subaru: Lo lamento (Se rasca la cabeza)

Beatrice: Como sea (Suspira) Ahora vete

Subaru: Esta bien! (Sale por la puerta principal)

Subaru ya sabiendo cómo debía practicar con su Shamak, tenía que ponerlo a prueba en algún lugar, y sobre todo con algún sujeto de prueba, así que se dirigió al patio y se puso a practicar el cómo podría concentrar su Shamak en su mano.

Empezó a practicar, pero solo sacaba pequeñas cantidades de humo, y no lograba hacer una bola, cuando finalmente logro hacer una pequeña bola se le cayó, haciendo que la bola explotara en el suelo, haciendo que se mareara un poco, pero no se rindió, siguió intentando hasta que finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo, donde decidió practicar un poco más… Cerro los ojos y se concentró, mandando su prana a su mano derecha, respiraba tranquilamente, se puso a recordar todos los momentos que paso al lado de Rem…

Como se conocieron…

Cuando juntos fueron a rescatar a los niños de los mounstros del bosque…

Cuando Rem lo acompaño a la mansión de Crusch

Cuando Rem murió a manos de Betelgeuse

Cuando Rem se confesó…

En ese momento, pudo pensar claramente en lo que sentía por Rem, sabia que Rem lo amaba, pero el a ella? Todo estaba más claro, Rem se había preocupado mucho por él, Rem lo ha estado apoyando, Rem a estado junto a él cada vez que él lo necesitaba, había aclarado sus sentimientos…

Por Emilia fue un sentimiento que creyó que era amor, pero realmente era fraternidad, ya que Emilia fue la primera persona que lo ayudo, ella le dio un hogar, ella le dio lo que necesitaba, pero era eso, fraternidad, ya que él sabía que Emilia sentía lo mismo por él, fraternidad, solo eso…

Al fin podría decir que ama a Rem

.

.

.

Amar a Rem…

Se siente raro al finalmente decirlo con seguridad, pero ese sentimiento sale del fondo de su corazón, la ama… Han pasado tantas cosas juntos, contando las veces que murió, pero en ese tiempo, estuvo muy unido a Rem, ahora no se rendirá para proteger a Rem, para decirle lo que siente frente a frente, para finalmente decirle que la ama…

Subaru estaba tan sumergido que no se dio cuenta que ya había formado una bola de Shamak en su mano, pero al tener ese sentimiento, tanto de su prana que se formó el Shamak, un aura celeste empezó a salir de su pecho, específicamente de su corazón, haciendo el Shamak más poderoso… Subaru empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, y pudo ver su Shamak en su mano, negro y celeste girando sincronizadamente

Subaru: Wow (Se sorprende)

¿?: Tu Shamak es más poderoso de lo que pensé

Subaru: Quien esta ahí!? (Voltea a ver y se encuentra a Beatrice)

Beatrice: Jamás había visto un Shamak así (Contemplando el Shamak de Subaru)

Subaru: Enserio? (Sorprendido)

Beatrice: Enserio (Seria)

Subaru: Entonces que puede hacer mi Shamak ahora como esta (Dudoso)

Beatrice: Lo más probable es que aumente la potencia, ya que el otro color representa el interior de tu corazón (Despreocupada)

Subaru: (Sorprendido) Esto fue por pensar en Rem (Susurrando)

Beatrice: Dijiste algo (Seria)

Subaru: N-no (Nervioso) Bien, ahora la lanzare (Reúne todas sus fuerzas y la laza a un bosque haciendo una gran explosión de aire que hizo que saliera volando junto a Beatrice)

Beatrice: (Limpiándose la ropa) Si es muy fuerte (Se da la vuelta) Rem te estaba buscando, dijo algo respecto al almuerzo (Empieza a alejarse) Deberías darte prisa

Subaru: (Saliendo de su asombro) E-está bien (Se da la vuelta y sigue a Beatrice)

Subaru camina junto a Beatrice hasta llegar al comedor donde se separa y se dirige a la cocina, donde se encuentra con Ram cocinando el almuerzo y Rem sacando los platos para servir el almuerzo a Emilia y Beatrice, Subaru se queda viendo a Rem, su cabello, sus piernas, su cintura, sin darse cuenta Ram lo mira y dice

Ram: Que tanto le ves a mi hermana Balse (Viéndolo con burla)

Subaru: N-no estoy vi-viendo nada (Sonrojado)

Ram: Claaro (Sonriendo con burla)

Rem: (Mira a Subaru y se sonroja)

Ram: (Poniendo la comida en los platos) Bien, ya terminé así que Rem, llévale a Emilia-sama y Beatrice-sama su almuerzo por favor

Rem: Esta bien (Sonríe, pone los platos en la charola y sale)

Ram: Bien Balse, que le veías a mi hermana? (Seria)

Subaru: Ya te dije que no vi nada (Sonrojado)

Ram: Nada? (Seria)

Subaru: (Suspira) Estaba viendo lo hermosa que es (Sonríe sonrojado)

Ram: (Se sorprende) Te parece linda Rem?

Subaru: Linda no, Hermosa (Sonríe)

Ram: (Sorprendida) La quieres? (Esperando una respuesta positiva)

Subaru: No (Serio, y Ram pone una cara enojada) La amo (Sonriente ve a Ram)

Ram: (Sorprendida y feliz por dentro)

Subaru: Pero no le diga nada, ya que quiero decírselo personalmente (Sonrojado)

Rem: Decirle que a quien? Subaru-kun (Con cara asesina y celosa)

Subaru: Na-nada a nadie (Nervioso)

Rem: Creí haber escuchado que Subaru-kun le diría algo a alguien (Sacando su cuerno)

Subaru: (Asustado se aleja de Rem) Tra-tranquila Rem-rin

Ram: (Viendo que, si seguía así, Rem se quedaría sin novio, así que interviene) Rem, prepara el almuerzo, por favor (Con una gota de sudor en su frente)

Rem: (Guarda su cuerno) Está bien (Se da la vuelta y empieza a cocinar)

Ram: (Suspira) Eso estuvo cerca, ten más cuidado Balse

Subaru: Lo tendré (Se rasca la cabeza)

Después de esa platica Rem sirvió el almuerzo y empezaron a comer, Rem todavía seguía algo molesta, pero conforme Subaru hacia sus típicas bromas, se le pasaron sus celos, el almuerzo estuvo entretenido, cuando finalmente terminaron de comer, Subaru lavo los plastos, Ram los secaba y Rem los guardaba, habiendo terminado de recoger y limpiar la cocina, Rem y Subaru sabían lo que pasaría después y se quedan un rato más en la cocina esperando a que Ram les diera la hoja.

Ram: Apropósito, porque no van ustedes dos al mercado del pueblo y compran unas especias, ya que no hay muchas (Seria) No se preocupen por sus quehaceres, yo los terminare (Sonrie0

Rem: Esta bien (Agarra la hoja)

Subaru: Regresaremos pronto (Se da la vuelta y empieza a salir)

Ram: (Se acerca a Rem y le susurra) Suerte con Balse (Sonríe)

Rem: Gracias (Le devuelve la sonrisa sonrojada) Adiós! (Sale junto con Subaru)

Subaru: (Caminando sale de la mansión junto con Rem) Bien, de aquí en adelante, no hay que bajar la guardia (Serio)

Rem: Si! (Seria)

 **Fin capítulo 5**

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado :3

Como mencione en la nota, estoy a punto de entrar a clases, así que se me complicara actualizar los caps :'(

Tengo planeado actualizar cada 2 semanas, porque quiero que cada capítulo tenga calidad, y no escribir a la carrera para que al final salga un capitulo basura :'v

Así que, nos leemos en 2 semanas XD

Hasta pronto y suerte a aquellas personas que están por entrar a estudiar como yo XD con ganas y esfuércense :3


	7. Capitulo 6

Hola a todos!

Bueno, me están violando en mi colegio :'v Así que les pido que oren por mi Xd

Como dije antes, ahora actualizare cada 2 semanas :'3

Por último, al final habrá una nota importante que espero que lean :v

Re: Zero no me pertenece

[] Pensamientos

() Acciones/Correcciones

{} Notas del autor

 **Capítulo 6**

La caminata de Subaru y Rem fue muy silenciosa ya que la defensa que harían contra el encapuchado decidirá si morirán o si lograran sobrevivir, por parte de Rem, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para poder cumplir su mayor anhelo, el beso de Subaru…

Eso era lo que más deseaba, poder sentir los labios de su héroe, ese era su mayor deseo, haría lo que sea para poder sobrevivir ese día y finalmente poder decir lo que sentía a Subaru.

Subaru: Estas bien? (Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Rem)

Rem: S-sí, Rem está bien (Sonríe mientras camina)

Subaru: Estas segura? Te veo… Nerviosa (Caminando serio)

Rem: Rem ne-nerviosa? (Caminando)

Subaru: Si (Se detiene)

Rem: (Da unos pasos más y se detiene) Si, Rem está nerviosa (Con la mirada baja)

Subaru: Porque? (Se acerca a Rem)

Rem: (Se da la vuelta y salta sobre Subaru abrazándolo por el cuello) Porque no Rem no quiere que Subaru-kun muera! (Llorando) Rem sabe que podemos volver de la muerte, pero aun así a Rem le dolió mucho cuando Subaru-kun murió (Llorando) Y Rem no quiere volver a sentir eso!

Subaru: (Abraza a Rem por la cintura) Cálmate Rem (Le seca las lagrimas) No pasara, pelearemos para poder sobrevivir, peleare por ti (Le sonríe)

Rem: (Le devuelve la sonrisa) Subaru-kun (Se sonroja) [Rem le debe decir a Subaru-kun lo que siente, sé que Rem fue rechazada una vez, pero aun así Rem no se rendirá] Rem quiere decirte algo (Sonrojada)

Subaru: Que pasa Rem (Sonríe)

Rem: Y-yo (La interrumpen)

¿?: Vaya, vaya, que momento más romántico (Aplaude)

Subaru: Sal de donde quiera que estés (Gritando)

¿?: (Salta de un árbol y parece unos metros de Subaru) Aquí me tienes… (Era el encapuchado)

Subaru: Ya quítate la capucha (Serio)

Encapuchado: Porque debería, además no sabes porque estoy aquí (Se ríe)

Subaru: A no? Vienes a matarme (Serio)

Encapuchado: (Seria) Y como sabes

Subaru: (Serio) Digamos que lo vi

Encapuchado: Y acaso sabes quien soy? (Serio)

Subaru: No, pero vamos a averiguarlo (Serio) Rem (Ve como Rem la mira) Ten cuidado, por favor

Rem: No te preocupes Subaru-kun, Rem la tendrá (Sonríe, luego saca su mazo y su cuerno)

Subaru: Ven aquí maldito! (Serio)

Encapuchado: Si quieres pelear, peleemos (Saca dos cuchillos de su capucha)

Rem: No dejare que toques a Subaru-kun! (Se abalanza sobre el encapuchado)

Rem empieza el ataque contra el encapuchado, el encapuchado al tener dos cuchillos se los lanza a Rem, Rem rápidamente con su mazo las desvía, y caen en un árbol, el encapuchado demuestra que no solo sabe atacar con sus cuchillos, sino que también puede pelear con sus puños, al ver que Rem se distrae al desviar los cuchillos le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que Rem saliera volando haciendo que chocara con unos árboles destruyéndolos.

Rem, después de chocar contra los árboles, se levanta y vuelve a atacar al encapuchado con su mazo, lo lanza hacia la cara del encapuchado en la cual se agacha y lo esquiva con facilidad, pero Rem sabía que lo lograría esquivar, cuando se agacha le da un puñetazo en el abdomen y sale volando chocando con una gran roca agrietándola

Encapuchado: Si que golpeas duro (Se zafa de la piedra) Pero no tanto como para ganarme (Se lanza contra Rem)

Al saltar contra Rem, lanza dos cuchillos, en la cual Rem logra esquivar uno, y el otro le pasa cortando la mejilla, provocando que sangrara. Rem lanza su mazo otra vez con más fuerza apuntando a la cabeza del encapuchado, el encapuchado lo esquiva y agarra parte de la cadena, la tira con fuerza y hace que Rem choque contra el suelo, provocando que el suelo se agrietara, y tal fue la fuerza del impacto, que hizo que Rem tosiera sangre.

Rem se levanta y ataca al Encapuchado con cristales, provocando que los cristales impactaran con el encapuchado, haciendo que el encapuchado saliera volando estrellándose con varios árboles, y por la punta de los cristales logro herirlo, pero no tanto para ganar, vio que el Encapuchado se levantó y se quitó la capucha, revelando quien era…

Encapuchado: Me has dado una gran pelea (Saca un cuchillo de su capucha) Pero ahora debo matarte

Rem: Quién eres? (Dudosa respirando entrecortadamente)

Subaru: Yo sé quién es (Poniéndose al lado de Rem) Elsa…

Elsa: Hasta que al fin me reconoces (Se ríe)

Subaru: Como podríamos reconocerte si tenías esa capucha puesta (Serio)

Elsa: Oh, fue mi error (Se ríe ''dulcemente'') Como sea, he venido a matarte Subaru (Apuntando su cuchillo contra Subaru)

Subaru: Porque quieres asesinarme!? (Gritando)

Elsa: Que no es obvio que por la vez que trataste de atraparme con ese caballero (Seria)

Subaru: Solo por eso? (Serio)

Elsa: Además de eso, me contrataron para llevarte con mi jefa, vivo o muerto (Seria) Y yo decidí asesinarte (Se ríe sádicamente)

Subaru: Quien te envía!? (Serio)

Elsa: Porque debería decirte (Se ríe)

Rem: Habla! (La ataca con su mazo)

Elsa: No creas que me harás decirlo (Esquiva el mazo)

Rem: (Regresa su mazo)

Subaru: (Se acerca a Rem) Rem, tengo una idea (Se acerca al oído de Rem y le susurra)

Rem: (Alejándose de Subaru) Eso es muy peligroso! (Asustada)

Elsa: No les han dicho que el hablar a espaldas de los demás es de mala educación? (Con sarcasmo)

Subaru: Es la única manera (Serio)

Rem: Rem no lo hará! (Asustada) Es muy peligroso!

Subaru: Entiende Rem-rin! Si no lo hacemos así, moriremos! (La agarra los hombros)

Rem: E-esta bien Subaru-kun (Suspira)

Elsa: Oigan, les recuerdo que sigo aquí! (Seria)

Subaru: (Toma aire) Rem… Te amo (La besa en los labios y sale corriendo hacia el bosque) No olvides el plan!

N.A {ksdnl sdknf;s kdfnslkjdnglksndlksjfdfsd… al fin!}

Rem: (En shock) Subaru-kun (Se toca los labios) Be-beso a Rem!? (Sonrojada)

Elsa: Oye niña, estas en una pelea, no deberías distra… (La interrumpe un golde directo de Rem haciendo que chochara con varios árboles destruyéndolos) erte (Escupe sangre)

Rem: Ahora sí, peleemos (Sonríe)

Mientras Rem y Elsa pelean, Subaru se aleja pensando en porque había hecho eso… Sabe que ama a Rem, la ama, y aunque mueran, quiere dejar en claro eso, si es que hoy sobreviven, se confesara a Rem…

Al estar lo suficiente alejado se empieza a concentrarse en su Shamak, tomo aire, cerro los ojos y se concentró en su mano derecha…

Empozo a sentir su mano algo pesada, abrió los ojos y pudo ver una pequeña bola negra, pero era muy pequeña a comparación de la vez que practico con Beatrice, necesitaba algo fuerte, algo más grande… Y se recordó, recordó que la vez que había hecho su Shamak, estaba pensando en Rem, ella era la razón que hizo que su Shamak fuera más grande y poderoso, pero no sabía lo que podría hacer, ya que el Shamak podía aturdir, pero al combinarlo con sus sentimientos, no sabía lo que pasaría, la superstición de Beatrice era que tendría más potencia, pero no lo había probado nunca con nadie, así que no sabía lo que pasaría…

Cerro los ojos, y empezó a pensar en Rem

Su cabello…

Sus ojos…

Su figura…

Sus labios…

Empezó a Recordar los momentos que paso con ella, como la conoció, la primera vez que la vio, la vez que se puso la ropa de mayordomo y le quedaba muy grande, y Rem se lo arreglo, cuando Rem lo asesino (En la cual rio por el recuerdo), la vez que salieron de compras, cuando rescataron a los niños de las mabestias, cuando tuvieron que ir a la mansión de Crusch, y hasta el momento que lo ha acompañado, Rem ha estado con él desde que llego a la mansión, y al fin podría decir que la ama con todo su corazón, y ahora le tocaba a él salvarla…

Pudo sentir como su mano pesaba más que antes, y sentía más caliente la mano, abrió los ojos y pudo ver como su Shamak era más grande que el anterior, y como el negro y celeste giraban entre ellos, coordinadamente como si fueran uno solo…

Al ver que su Shamak, estaba listo, se preparó para llamar a Rem y así atacar a Elsa

Subaru: Rem! (Grita)

A lo lejos podemos ver a Rem sudando y jadeando y con varios cortes en su cuerpo, pero nada serio, y con una sonrisa en sus labios {Ya todos saben porque} Y al otro lado podemos ver a Elsa, sudando, jadeando y también con varios cortes en su cuerpo, en la cual podría decirse que es un empate.

Elsa: Vaya, si tienes mucha resistencia, pero aun así te falta mucho para poder superarme (Se ríe)

Rem: Rem no caerá tan fácil (Sonríe)

Elsa: Así que, tienes más energía cuando Subaru te beso verdad? (Sonríe)

Rem: (Sonríe) El amor que Rem tiene por Subaru-kun me da fuerzas para seguir peleando

Elsa: No digas eso, me empalagas (Hace una mueca de asco)

Rem: (Se ríe y escucha a lo lejos a Subaru gritando su nombre) Subaru-kun (Susurrando) Es hora

Elsa: Estas hablando conmigo?

Rem: Claro que no (Hace una reverencia) Con su permiso me retiro (Salta y se aleja de Elsa)

Elsa: Te rindes? (Se ríe)

Rem: (Sonríe) No, simple y sencillamente Rem no peleara más con alguien que no vale la pena (Se aleja)

Elsa: (Aprieta los puños) Que dijiste?

Rem: Lo que escuchaste (Sonríe) [Espero que esto funcione como Subaru-kun dijo]

Elsa: Nunca nadie me ha dicho eso (Con la cabeza gacha) Eres demasiado valiente para decirlo (Apretando lo puños) Y créeme que te arrepentirás por decirlo (Furiosa)

Rem: Atrapa primero a Rem (Empieza a correr por el bosque)

Elsa: Maldita! (Grita furiosa y empieza su persecución para alcanzar a Rem)

Rem: (Corriendo asustada) Espero que todo salga bien Subaru-kun

Elsa: Pelea perra! (Lanzado cuchillos a Rem)

Rem: (Esquiva los cuchillos) Donde esta Subaru-kun?

Elsa: No huyas maldita!

Rem: (A lo lejos ve a Subaru) Al fin! (Ataca a Elsa con sus cristales a Elsa la cual esquiva, pero no se da cuenta del mazo de Rem la cual le impacta en el abdomen haciendo que salga volando destruyendo unos árboles, alejándose de Rem, luego Rem se acerca a Subaru jadeando)

Subaru: Estas bien Rem-rin? (Se acerca a Rem)

Rem: S-sí, solo estoy algo cansada (Sonríe)

Subaru: Y esas cortadas!? (Asustado agarra con una mano el brazo de Rem y ve que tiene una cortada)

Rem: No te preocupes Subaru-kun (Sonríe) Rem estará bien, como harás el Shamak?

Subaru: En lo que venias me puse a practicar como hacerla (Sonríe)

Rem: Pero Subaru-kun sabe lo que pasara con ese tipo de Shamak?

Subaru: La verdad no tengo idea (Mira su mano) Pero lo averiguare (Sonríe)

Rem: Es muy peligroso si Subaru-kun no sabe lo que pasaría (Preocupada)

Subaru: Pero tengo que hacerlo, si la aturdo, cuando vengas podrás capturarla y la podremos llevar a prisión y podremos saber quién la envió (Serio)

Rem: Esta bien (Suspira) Rem puede quedarse y ayudar a Subaru-kun

Subaru: (Suspira) Vete… Ahora me toca a mí salvarte (Sonríe) Tu héroe…

Rem: Mi héroe (Se sonroja) No quiero dejar a Subaru-kun solo (Lo mira con tristeza)

Subaru: No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien… Además, tú me tienes que recoger cuando caiga aturdido (Sonríe, y escucha como caen algunos árboles) Debe ser ella, corre…

Rem: Pero… (La interrumpe Subaru)

Subaru: Nada de peros, debes irte, nos veremos después (Sonríe)

Rem: Esta bien (Suspira y se empieza a alejar)

Subaru: Vete en silencio, sino te puede escu… (La interrumpe un beso rápido de parte de Rem en los labios) char…

Rem: Cuídate Subaru-kun (Sonríe) Te amo... (Salta y se aleja)

Subaru: (Susurrando) Yo también te amo…

Elsa: Al fin te encuentro (Cae a unos metros de Subaru) Donde está tu amiguita, tengo cuentas pendientes con ella (Seria)

Subaru: Me quieres a mí, no a ella (Serio) Así que, ven por mi

Elsa: Es cierto, pero la encontraré y la mataré (Sonríe)

Subaru: Sobre mi cadáver (Pone su mano atrás en su espalda y empieza a crear su Shamak)

Elsa: Bueno, si tú lo pides (De un rápido movimiento aparece frente a Subaru y le atraviesa su abdomen con un cuchillo) te lo cumpliré (Se ríe)

Subaru: (Toce sangre) Ma-maldición

Elsa: Te duele? (Sacando el cuchillo lentamente)

Subaru: Tu qué crees (Cae arrodillado, aun con su mano detrás creando el Shamak)

Elsa: No lo sé, jamás me han acuchillado (Lamiendo el cuchillo) Algunas palabras antes de morir (Poniendo el cuchillo en el cuello de Subaru)

Subaru: Si (Toce sangre) Alguna vez has sido atacada con un Shamak?

Elsa: Vas a morir y eso es lo que dices?(Se ríe)

Subaru: (Se ríe) Respóndeme

Elsa: Esta bien (Se ríe "dulcemente") Jamás, y dudo que pase, Porque?

Subaru: Porque yo seré tu primera vez (De un rápido movimiento regresa su mano hacia el frente)

Elsa: N-no puede ser (Sorprendida)

Subaru: Si, si puede ser (Con las fuerzas que le quedan abraza a Elsa y lanza su Shamak al suelo provocando una gran explosión)

A lo lejos aparece Rem observando sobre un árbol como se provoca la explosión

Rem: (Llorando) Subaru-kun (Apretando con una mano su pecho) Iré por ti! (Salta del árbol para buscar a Subaru)

En el lugar de la explosión se puede ver un gran agujero con varios árboles totalmente destruidos, esa explosión podría haber destruido a todo humano que estuviera cerca, pero ese no fue el caso. Rem saltaba de árbol en árbol para encontrar a Subaru, ella temía que Subaru estuviera malherido, y lo peor, que estuviera muerto...

Tras unos minutos, que ella sintió como si fueran horas, lo encontró, pero no de la mejor manera ya que Subaru estaba tirado en el suelo con una capucha cubriéndolo...

Rem: Subaru-kun! (Cae a su lado y se pone de rodillas al lado de él)

Subaru: (Abriendo los ojos) Re-Rem-rin?

Rem: Si (Llorando) Rem esta aquí (Agarra una mano de Subaru y la pone en su mejilla)

Subaru: Donde estoy (Tratando de pararse, pero el dolor en su abdomen se lo impide) Agg! (Poniendo su mano en su abdomen) Rayos...

Rem: Subaru-kun! No te muevas (Ve la herida de Subaru y se asusta) Subaru-kun está muy malherido, Rem te curará (Pone sus manos y empieza a formar agua con sus manos para curarlo, pero no causa efecto) Porque o pasa nada!?

Elsa: Eso es porque el cuchillo con el que lo apuñale, estaba cubierto con magia para evitar que fuera curado por tu magia (las sombras se acerca donde estaba Rem y Subaru)

Rem: (Saca su cuerno y su mazo y se pone en defensa)

Elsa: No les haré daño, lo juro (Ve como Subaru trata de pararse) No deberías moverte, estas malherido (De, se pone de rodillas y pone su mano en la mejilla de Subaru)

Subaru: P-pero que (Tratando de alejarse pero Elsa lo detiene)

Rem: (Celosa) No toques de esa manera a Subaru!

Elsa: (Ignorando a Rem) Subaru, no te muevas, estas muy herido (Acariciando su cabello) Déjame curarte... (Desgarra parte de su vestido y empieza a limpiar la sangre derramada de Subaru)

Rem: Pero dijiste que no se podía curar (Seria)

Elsa: Con tu magia (Saca dos frascos con líquidos viscosos) Pero si se curará con estas medicinas

Subaru: (Trata de alejarse, asustado) Por-porque haces esto?

Elsa: (Suspira) Es mi forma de agradecerte (Sonríe dulcemente)

Subaru: Agradecer? Porque? (Desconfiado)

Elsa: Primero déjame explicarles (Limpiando la herida de Subaru) No te muevas...

Rem:(Con desconfianza) Como es que sigues ... (Elsa la interrumpe)

Elsa: Viva...? (Seria)

Subaru: Emm Si... (Serio, con desconfianza) Como?

Elsa: (Suspira) Soy una mitad vampiro, por si no lo sabían (Empieza a aplicar una pasta verde en la herida)

Subaru: (Traga grueso) N-no, no lo sabia

Elsa: (Se ríe dulcemente mientras desgarra mas su vestido para vendar a Subaru) Ser un vampiro es una maldición, y yo nunca quise ser uno... Pero hace muchos años, era una humana como cualquiera, y como cualquier humano, me enamore, creí que estaríamos siempre juntos, que nada ni nadie nos separaría, estaba muy equivocada... (Terminando de vendar a Subaru)

Subaru: (La mira fijamente)

Elsa: Un día, mi novio me invito a ir un bosque en la noche, donde dijo que se reuniría con unos buenos amigos suyos, y acepte su oferta. Cuando la noche llego, mi novio y yo nos reunimos y nos adentramos al bosque, yo estaba feliz ya que me presentaría a sus amigos, pero cuando nos reunimos con ellos, me golpearon y caí inconsciente...

Rem: (Atenta al igual que Subaru)

Elsa: Cuando desperté, estaba en el suelo y todos me estaban rodeando, con candelas, todos tapados con capuchas, recitando unas palabras que nunca entendí, mi novio apareció frente mía, yo llore y grite para que me ayudara, pero no me hizo caso, luego llevo consigo una mabestia la cual estaba encadenado, lo acercaron a mí y me mordió, enterrando en mi cuello sus grandes colmillos, haciendo que muriera poco a poco, cuando abrí los ojos, todo era diferente para mi, tenia se de sangre, me sentía más liviana, mas fuerte... Mate a mi novio (Secamente) y asesiné a cada uno de sus amigos, cuando llegue con el ultimo, se reía como loco, y apunto a mi brazo, donde tenía una marca, una marca negra, y me dijo:

''Esta marca hará que no tengas piedad ni compasión, te volveras una gran asesina, mataras por placer para poder fortalecer a Satella y con esa marca, tu maldición jamás sera removida, solo uno podrá salvarte, y es aquella que no es de este mundo, que tiene mas contacto con Satella, lo cual creo imposible''

y luego de decir eso, agarro un cuchillo y se degolló, con una sonrisa en su rostro...

Desde ese día he ido vagando, asesinando por placer, con el propósito de fortalecer a la Bruja Del Celo, pero también en mi interior me odié a mi misma por haber asesinado a todas esas personas inocentes, he buscado por mucho tiempo a aquella persona que me libraría de este tormento, por eso... Muchas gracias Subaru (Sonríe dulcemente y lo abraza por el cuello)

Subaru: (Se sonroja) N-no, no hay problema (Se rasca la cabeza)

Rem: (Agarra una rama ancha y por los celos, la parte a la mitad haciendo que Subaru se asuste)

Elsa: Me liberaste de la maldición que me retuvo por muchos años (sonríe dulcemente y empieza a llorar)

Subaru: No llores (Le limpia las lagrimas) No sabia sobre eso, si hubieras hablado te habríamos ayudado

Elsa: La maldición no me permitía hablar sobre lo que pasó… (Suspira y se limpia las lágrimas)

Subaru: Ya veo (ve su mano que estaba algo lastimada)

Elsa: (Se da cuenta de la mano de Subaru) Veo que fue por tu Shamak, verdad?

Subaru: Asi parece (Ve como Rem de acerca)

Rem: Esta herida si lo puede curar Rem? (Toma la mano de Subaru)

Elsa: Por supuesto (Sonrie)

Rem: (Agarra la mano de Subaru y empieza a formar agua para curarlo)

Subaru: Y ahora que harás (Viendo a Elsa)

Elsa: Me ire muy lejos, donde nadie me conozca (Sonríe) Para poder empezar una nueva vida, desde cero (Viendo a Subaru se acerca lentamente)

Subaru: O-oye que haces (Trata de alejarse pero Elsa lo detiene)

Elsa: (Se pone de rodillas y besa a Subaru en los labios)

Rem: (En shock)

Subaru: (Sorprendido)

Elsa: (Se separa lentamente) Esta es mi forma de agradecerte (Sonríe y se separa)

Rem: (Reacciona) Aléjate de MI Subaru-kun! (Saca su mazo y su cuerno y se pone frente a Subaru)

Elsa: Lo lamento (Ríe dulcemente) Regresare en un momento, traeré unas cuantas hiervas para que se las apliques a Subaru cuando lo necesite (Se empieza a alejar) No se vayan (Se aleja)

Subaru: (Mira a Rem y ve como saca un aura asesina) Lo bueno que ya no me matara (Se ríe nervioso)

Rem: (Se da la vuelta lentamente) Subaru-kun…

Subaru: Si! (Grita asustado)

Rem: (Le lanza el mazo con toda su fuerza, impactando a pocos centímetros del rostro de Subaru)

Subaru: (Asustado)

Rem: (Cae de rodillas y llora) Subaru-kun!

Subaru: (Pone su mano en la cabeza de Rem y la acaricia) Perdóname, debe impedirlo….

Rem: No te preocupes, Subaru-kun (Limpiándose las lágrimas) Es que Rem se ha esforzado mucho para poder estar cerca de Subaru-kun (Triste) Y Rem no quiere que alguien se lleve a Subaru-kun tan fácilmente (Triste) Rem quiere estar más cerca de Subaru, Rem quiere que Subaru-kun sea solo de Rem (Llorando) Rem ama a Subaru! Así que Subaru-kun, por favor no dejes sola a Re…(Subaru de un rápido movimiento sostiene la cabeza de Rem, rápida y suavemente besa a Rem en los labios, haciendo que Rem abriera los ojos sorprendida, y pronto se dejó llevar cerrando los ojos, y abrazando a Subaru por el cuello. Se mantuvieron así por unos minutos, donde sintieron el beso como si fueran horas, donde solo ellos estuvieran en ese bosque. Finalmente se separaron por la falta de aire, Subaru pega su frente con la de Rem y ambos sonríen, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que…)

Elsa: Interrumpo algo (Se ríe)

Rem: (De un golpe salta y se aleja de Subaru, sonrojada) N-no

Subaru: (Se llena de valor) Mi novia y yo nos estábamos besando (Sonrie viendo a Rem)

Rem: (Se sonroja y empieza a llorar de felicidad) Subaru-kun! (Salta sobre Subaru) Te amo!

Subaru: (La abraza) Yo también te amo Rem

Elsa: Que lindo (Con cara tierna) Pero me temo que debo irme…

Rem: Tan rápido? Porque? (Abrazando a Subaru)

Elsa: Es probable que los caballeros se acerquen a este lugar para investigar, y mi cabeza tiene precio así que debo irme (Sonríe)

Subaru: Esta bien (Sonríe) Suerte en tu viaje, y gracias

Elsa: Gracias? Porque? (Confundida)

Rem: Porque gracias a Elsa, Rem y Subaru están juntos (Sonríe sonrojada)

Elsa: (Se ríe) No hay problema, Ten estas hiervas (Le entrega unas hiervas a Rem) machácalas y agrega agua caliente, eso cicatrizara la herida

Rem: (Recibe las hiervas) Gracias

Elsa: (Se da la vuelta y se empieza a alejar) Por cierto Subaru, te tengo que decir quien me contrato para asesinarte

Subaru: (Serio) Quien fue

Elsa: Emilia (Salta y desaparece entre el bosque)

Subaru: Que!? (En shock)

 **Fin Capitulo 6**

Bueno, aquí termina en cap 6 Xd

Lamento la demora, pero he estado enfermo, pero aquí esta :3

La noticia para preguntar, acerca de que quieren en el siguiente cap

SubaruxRem…..EmiliaXReinhard…RoswaalXRam

La pareja con más votos, tendrá una parte en el siguiente cap :3

Bueno, no leemos en 2 Semanas

Adios!


End file.
